


magicdildos.com

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Coffee Shops, Dating, Dubious Consent, Human AU, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, TW Crack, bottom!Derek, but like in stiles' imagination, dub con, magic dildos, semi public masturbation, sterek crack, tags might be added, that has magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a new toy. His vast collection of dildos just isn't doing it for him anymore, so he orders one from a website called magicdildos.com. </p>
<p>or the one where Stiles buys a dildo and it's actually magically synced up to Derek's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Come2findme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/gifts).



> This is a finished fic! It's done! I'm just uploading them in bits because it's still being beta'd so please subscribe! I'm shit at tagging, so if you think there is anything else i need to tag, let me know!!
> 
> This has been a year in the making. I want to thank [Larissa](http://ohfuckthisshit.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this and being the never ending support for this. You seriously never let me down when I needed to talk about this beast of a fic. Thanks so much love!! [Cricket](http://withmyteeth.tumblr.com) for waiting literally 7 months for this birthday present. Sorry this took so long, but I hope you love it!! [Carrie](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com) for encouraging me when I wanted to quit, and literally anyone who has ever asked me about this because man, this is a labor of love and I'm so proud of it.

Stiles needs a new toy. He knows his semi-vast collection of sex toys would make anyone who likes taking things up the ass jealous, but he needs something new. Everything he has is so….. fake. And yeah, he gets the irony of thinking that shoving a silicon penis up his ass feels fake. 

He just hasn’t had any real action in a while, and now that Brad (his oldest and favorite dildo) seems to be the only thing giving him orgasams in the foreseeable future, he at least wants the fake penis being shoved up his ass to feel real.

That’s how he finds himself scrolling the internet on a Saturday night with google searches like ‘realistic dildo’, ‘dildos that feel like the real thing’, and ‘real dildos’. He’s been searching for nearly an hour when he’s about to give up because he’s on the fifteenth page of the google search, and everyone knows nothing good comes after the first. 

All hope is already lost, when suddenly a popup add flashes on his screen. 

There is no way that this ad should be able to make it through the popup blocker he has installed on his browser.

It’s for a website called magicdildos.com. 

The site is decorated with flashing text that says _ : _

_ “Stiles! Are you looking for something that feels and looks like the real thing? We have what you want here at MagicDildos.com!! Click here now!!” _

The picture is kind of cheesy, it looks just like a normal dildo with a little more realistic coloring that is likely photoshopped. Stiles laughs at the horribly named site, but with nothing to lose, and let’s face it, he is a little desperate, he clicks the displayed dildo. 

The quirky animation demonstrates the dildo growing, before a new tab opens in his browser and takes him to another site that is plastered with dildos of every size, color, and shape. 

Stiles decides to explore the site for a bit. His uninterested eyes fall on a section of the site called ‘The Real Deal”. There aren’t that many dildos displayed, but they aren’t like anything that he’s seen on any other site in his hours of searching.

He clicks on the biggest, blackest dick that he can find. It’s called Boyd and it terrifies him. It is too big, and the description says that it's almost 10 inches long and an inch and a half thick. Stiles flinches just looking at the thing. 

He backs up to the page with the assortment. The banner on the top changes pictures and now asks if he wants to learn more about ‘The Real Deal’. He clicks it for the same reason he clicked the popup add. 

It takes him to a new page that only displays a short text. 

_ “THE REAL DEAL!! _

_ The Real Deal is the latest in self pleasure style!  _

_ Each self pleasure tool is custom made and one of a kind to feel like the real thing! Other dildos feel fake and after a while  _ _ don't give you the pleasure you're searching for _ _. With The Real Deal, that feeling will never come. Each time you use it, it gets better, no experience is the same!  _

_ The Real Deal may even help you find that special someone you have been looking for!  _

_ The Real Deal is truly magical, purchase yours before it goes away forever!” _

Stiles laughs at the description and clicks on the button, that will take him back to the page with all of the dildos. 

There are different ones than when he was on there before. He notices the Boyd is gone and in it’s place is Whittemore. He clicks on it to be taken to a page similar to the one Boyd was on. 

Whittemore seems to be thinner and substantially shorter, it kind of reminds Stiles of his own. Stiles looks at the discription, but doesn’t really like it. He goes back to the page before and looks down the few that are there. None of them seem like anything he would like. 

He refreshes the page a few more times, clicking on some other dildos but none of them catch his eye. Hopelessness seeps into his chest. Stiles goes to close the window when the page automatically refreshes. 

A little annoyed at the site’s seemingly persistent nature, he glances down at the page before hovering his mouse over the ‘x’ in the corner. He has the mouse clicked halfway when he notices the most beautiful dildo he has ever seen. Stiles drags his mouse off of the ‘x’ and prays to whoever will listen, that the page doesn’t close. 

It doesn’t, and he moves his mouse on Hale. 

Hale is a beautiful dildo. Stiles couldn’t believe the beauty of it. It’s long, but not obscenely so like Boyd, maybe about 8 inches. It is uncut and Stiles is the biggest sucker for uncut dicks. It has the best looking balls, well for a dildo, but they still look soft and like they are edible. Stiles clicks the button that takes him to the purchase screen. 

The specifications of it are just as he thought. Hale is 7 ¾ inches, uncut, and it also says that it has black hair and that it is 26 years old. Stiles thinks that that’sweird but doesn’t think too much before he clicks the ‘Add to Cart’ button. 

A quick input of his credit card information and a rush shipment order later, Stiles is sitting at his desk bored again. Now he just has to wait for his new toy to get here. In the meantime though, seeing Hale made him so horny that Brad comes out of the storage container under the bed, and Stiles lubes himself up for Brad’s last ride. 

~~~~

The box shows up on his doorstep the next day after classes. 

Stiles wants nothing more than to pull that sucker out and go to town on himself right this second, but Scott is taking a break from his eratic sex life with his husband and wife for their bi-weekly video game binge, and Stiles wasn’t going to be a flake. 

But that isn’t going to stop him from looking at his new toy, it isn’t going to stop him from holding it.

The grand unboxing isn’t at all what Stiles had expected. 

He opens the box to find a sheet of paper and a velvet pouch, which he assumes contains the dildo. The paper he quickly tosses to the side, brashly to see Hale in person. Stiles had dreamt about it last night, and his mind drifted while he was sitting in his astronomy lecture. Stiles even started drawing him from memory, wearing a cape. 

What Stiles is not expecting though, is to pull out a flaccid dildo from the pouch.

Stiles puts Hale down and picks up the paper he just dismissed. 

_ “Congratulations on your purchase of The Real Deal! Here is a quick guide to the care, use, and after care of this product. This item is made with only the best materials found in the realm, and it is very important that it is cared for as you would care for yourself.  _

_ Place the item in the provided velvet pouch when the item is not in use. This will ensure that the item isn’t exposed to anything it shouldn’t be. Direct sunlight for long periods of time will cause burning. _

_ When item is in use, remember to treat it as you would treat yourself. It will only feel real if you make it feel real. Always place an appropriately sized condom on the item before use.  _

_ When you are finished using the item, clean it with a warm towel or run it under some warm, NOT HOT, water.  _

_ Any concerns should be sent to our website, magicdildos.com. Have a pleasurable time!” _

The instructions seem vague and frankly, unhelpful as to how this limp piece of silicon was going to be the best thing Stiles had ever bought. 

Regardless, he holds Hale in his hands, and admittedly, the dildo is great to hold. It must be made out of some new silicon, because holy crap, Stiles can’t believe how real it feels. The foreskin even separates from the tip. Stiles is impressed. 

He looks at the clock, and sees that Scott will be here any minute with the pizza and beer. 

He’ll have to explore Hale later. Right now, his best bud is bringing booze and is going to get his ass kicked. 

Stiles slips Hale back into the velvet sack he came in and puts him in the box under the bed with all the others. He slips the paper under his laptop on the desk, and drops the cardboard box down the trash chute. 

~~~

It wasn’t until the next evening that Stiles actually got to play with Hale. 

An almost-forgotten essay has been written and turned in before he is finally sprawled out on his bed. His eyes and brain are exhausted from staring at his computer screen, doing a semester's worth of research in 12 hours. 

He almost drifts to sleep, his eyes growing heavy as the bed gets softer. 

Sleep is just about to get the better of him when the memory of Hale sitting, waiting, under his bed comes to the front of his mind. He jerks up and flips over onto his stomach, nearly throwing himself off the bed while trying to grab at the box under it. 

Stiles shimmies himself out of his boxers and reaches over to his nightstand to get the lube and a condom. He reads over the instructions again and thinks how weird it was going to be to do foreplay with a dildo. 

Having this realistic dildo in his hand still trips Stiles out, it seems now that Hale looks even more realistic. The idea of holding someone else’s dick and balls in his hands makes Stiles uneasy. He just reminds himself that it is a toy and the thought soon flies from his mind as he begins to stroke himself and the toy.

At first, it’s as though Hale seems to he having trouble. 

Stiles feels kind of stupid but hey, he is in his room, in his apartment, he can do whatever he wants. Plus, Scott, Allison, and Isaac have crazy sex every night, they wouldn't mind Stiles doing something adventurous. 

So he takes the half hard dick into his mouth and begins sucking it. 

He swirls his tongue around the foreskin and licks to the tip. Finally, Hale starts to perk up. Stiles smirks at himself for satisfying a piece of whatever-this-is, at least he’s learning how to do oral from Hale. 

At this development, Stiles lubes up his fingers and starts messing around with his hole. 

A finger slips in and Stiles deepthroats Hale. The dildo twitches in his mouth, but Stiles doesn’t think too much of it. He works himself to three fingers, his own dick straining on his stomach as his mouth continues to work over Hale. 

When he feels that he is ready, he pops off the dildo like he would a lolipop and removes his fingers. 

He doesn’t want Hale to go limp, so he works his lubed hand up and down the shaft while he rips open the condom with his teeth. He preps the condom and rolls it down the shaft in between pumps. 

A couple more pumps and Stiles brings himself to his knees with one arm on the bed and the other carrying Hale to his ass. He rubs the tip around his lubed up hole and catches himself breathing really heavy considering he’s just masturbating. With a deep breath, he pushes Hale into himself. 

A little gasp escapes him, because even though he worked himself opened thoroughly, it is still a surprise to feel Hale enter him. Stiles can feel himself drooling down on the sheets under him, but he can’t get himself to care because holy crap, this is the best investment he has ever made in his self love routine. 

Hale is perfect, and it had been a long time since Stiles’ last good dicking, but fuck. This is so good. Stiles lets Hale sit there for a little, lets his body adjust to the girth, then slowly he starts fucking himself. He rocks into it, making each thrust into himself a little faster than the previous one. The pace picks up naturally, and it almost feels like Hale is trying to speed up too. The dildo moves faster and faster until the pace would have been frantic if a person was attached to the dick. 

The feeling of the dildo, heavy in his ass is so much, that he doesn’t even notice the sensation of Hale’s balls hitting his ass and thighs. 

Stiles adjusts Hale to hit his prostate and almost as if Hale had a mind of it’s own, it keeps hitting the hypersensitive area, even though he moves the base in his hand. Stiles’ other hand grabs the sheets and he can feel his orgasm building. 

He needs friction on his dick so he flips himself over onto his back and put his legs on the headboard to keep his hips up. With his free hand, he reaches down to his neglected cock and starts pumping furiously. The pace quickens again and begins pistoning both, his hands and his hips.

When he comes it’s like nothing Brad could ever make him feel. Stiles feels Hale twitch and the dildo’s balls clench up, Stiles wonders if his dildo just had an orgasm too. But then he remembers it is just that, a dildo. 

Stiles lays there for a few minutes, letting himself catch his breath, Hale still nuzzled in his ass. When he pulls it out and sees that it is flaccid again. In that moment he almost wishes there was a person on the other end of it, because he could really go for some good cuddles right now. 

While he thinks about strong arms holding him tight, he’s almost drifting off. He startles awake, breaking the fantasy of post sex cuddles when he’s reminded of his early class in the morning, and waking up covered in his own spunk would not be good for his morning routine. So he pulls himself off the bed and stumbles to the bathroom. 

Stiles remembers the care instructions for Hale and runs back to get it. When he takes the condom off, he could swear he sees some white residue at the bottom of it. He chucks it up to his imagination or the reflection from the bright florescent lights, and throws the condom away. 

As he rubs Hale down with a washcloth, he notices Hale is ready for round two. Stiles smiles and dries the silicon off with the fluffiest towel he has and puts it back in the velvet pouch that came with it. 

Stiles notes that he is probably going to have to change his bi-weekly video game sessions with Scott to monthly. Scott wouldn’t mind though, he has Isaac and Allison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I know it's not done yet, but I hope I have gained your attention!! The next chapter will be Derek's point of view. Leave a comment telling me what you think! If you love it already hit the kudos button! 
> 
> This is happening in about Early to Mid November. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)


	2. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek could swear there was someone toughing his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! Thanks so much for all the great feedback!!! I'm so excited!! So I've decided that I will plan to update at the very latest, every two weeks. Hopefully sooner, and usually on Fridays (It's still Friday where I live).

Derek does not know what he did to deserve this. 

He is doing nothing wrong, just trying to have a nice dinner with his sister at a nice restaurant. They had to bribe the hostess fifty bucks to get them in without a reservation, but it should be a pleasant dinner none the less. 

There is no perceivable reason why this is happening to him. 

They were just sitting, the soft music playing lightly in the background as Laura goes on and on about how Derek needs to settle down, that he was too hot and also getting too old to be single. Derek is uh-huh-ing as he looks at the menu, when all of a sudden he feels a hand on his dick.

He jerks his legs up and hits the table, startling Laura and himself. 

“You okay, Der?” 

She looks up from her own menu, eyeing him curiously.

“I think I felt-” he rushes to look under the white tablecloth, but there was no one there. He could have sworn he felt something, someone, stroke his dick. “Nothing, nevermind. You were saying?” 

He chucks it up to stress, he has been working more than usual lately, and tries to focus on what Laura is saying. 

She continues to scold him about his never ending bachelordom, while in the back of his mind, he can’t help but think that this can’t be happening again. 

It happened for the first time a couple of nights ago. It must have been close to 3am, and he was sleeping. Not being one to have sexual dreams of any nature, Derek was alarmed when that night’s dream turned into something strange very quickly. Out of nowhere he felt the same sensation of someone stroking his dick, and the sensation affected his dream.

He dreamt of a guy, who was strikingly handsome and devilishly talented with his tongue. The guy was crawling up the sheets and taking Derek’s flaccid dick into his mouth and working it to a full erection. Soon, the guy had Derek thrusting into him almost inhumanly fast. 

His orgasm woke him up, the sheets were in disarray and covered in come. Derek had no idea what happened, where that dream came from, or who that boy was. 

Derek recalls the guy, how his soft brown hair stuck up in all directions. How he fit into the space in front of his chest just right. Derek imagines what it’s like to have someone to wake up to, someone to keep the other side of his bed warm. He imagines the smell of coffee roasting as he stirred awake. The slim body standing in the kitchen wearing one of his shirts, soft ass peeking out of the bottom just a little, hair messy from the previous night.  Derek wants to come up behind him and kiss his neck.

The thought is dismissed when he turns over, telling himself that he’ll clean up the mess in the morning. He noted that he needed to go out more and find some real ass. 

But now, he can hardly focus on anything Laura is saying, the hand ghosts over his dick again and again. It feels so real, Derek looks under the table another time to reassure himself that there really isn’t a person under there giving him a hand job. He tries so hard to control his breathing, to put off the growing erection that he feels in his tightening pants. 

Laura must have noticed him squirming.

“Are you sure you’re okay Derek?”

Derek nods with tight lips, afraid that if he speaks, he’ll moan. 

It is at that moment, that Derek feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time. A hot, wet mouth envelops him, and it’s so real that Derek can’t help but be convinced that someone is under the table sucking his dick, even though he has proven there is no one. Derek stands up hastily, and holding a napkin over his junk, he makes a half assed excuse, before getting himself far away from the table. 

Derek rushes to the small hallway in the back, that holds the restrooms. He barely makes it into the largest stall before he feels a tongue swirl around the tip of his cock, right underneath his foreskin. The loud moan building in his throat is stifled because he can hear someone at the urinals and doesn’t want to be  _ that _ guy. So he slams his back against the door and prays that this isn’t really happening to him. 

“You okay buddy?” the stranger at the urinals asks. Derek lets out a strained ‘Uh-huh,” before the guy leaves without washing his hands. For a split second, he thinks about the grossness of that man leaving without washing his hands, then remembers he’s about to shoot his load in a bathroom stall in one of the most lucrative restaurants in Beacon Hills.

The tongue swirls under his foreskin again and that brings Derek right back to his current situation. 

It’s like his imagination is trying to kill him, but now in the relative safety of a public restroom, he allows himself to feel the pleasure. Hell he’s had a tough life, and even if this isn’t the most opportune time, he wants this. It feels so good. 

The exact origins of this… thing is unknown, but he can’t find it in his heart to care.. It may very well be a figment of his own perverse mind, but fuck, he is going to enjoy it. He releases his throbbing erection from the confines of the tight dress pants and boxer briefs he’s wearing.

The tongue, whomever’s it is, is amazing. Derek can’t even remember when he was pleasured like this, the last time he tried to have a one night stand led to him giving out the name of a good therapist. 

This imaginary person keeps doing  _ things _ to him. The figment of his imagination keeps taking his dick in and out and Derek has to try hard not to moan and breath as heavily as he wants to. 

His imagination has concocted a truly skilled mouth for him. An image of the guy from his dream pops into his head, and if he starts imaging the guy’s full, pink mouth on his dick, he isn’t going to tell anyone. 

Then, out of nowhere, the guy pulls Derek’s entire length into his mouth. Derek chokes on his own spit at the euphoric feeling that covers his cock. His eyes roll back into his head and he takes a sharp breath in. 

This imaginary guy is going to kill him in the best way ever. 

He takes Derek’s, precome dripping, dick in his mouth again, sucking carefully, and continues to lick around the tip, Derek is wrecked. Before he can even begin to get his mind in order, the guy deepthroats him. He feels the back of the throat and doesn’t know if he is going to survive this. The feeling of his orgasm builds, and he finds himself thinking his stamina is much lower than what it used to be. 

Has it really been that long?

The boy must be done, because with a pop, Derek’s dick is released from the mouth. Almost instantly though, a hand is back, and wet with.. lube?

Derek needs to get out of here. This is getting out of control.

He already heard some guy walk in and walk back out again. The last thing he needs is to be caught in here, being fucked by a figment of his imagination. An imaginary person who likes to use condoms and is slipping one onto Derek. Good to know his mind isn’t completely gone. 

As if, by some divine power, Laura must have heard his plea from the table, because she comes and bursts through the door. 

“Derek?! Where are you? I’m hungry as hell and you’re in here, what? Hiding?” 

Derek doesn't answer, because all of a sudden his dick is rubbing up against something. Something that makes it twitch. 

“I’m- I- fuck. Laura I need to- to leave.” 

His mind is in a daze, all he wants to do is thrust forward into whatever is teasing him. His mind provides him with another image of the guy on his knees with his ass in the air. 

“I’ll pay you back, I- need to- get out of- heeeeere!” 

With the last word Derek is being pulled into something tight. The warmth and the slickness takes any thoughts or words right out of Derek. All he can do is gape, like a fish. 

“Derek, talk to me. Why do you need to leave?” 

Laura is tapping her toe, with only a slight amount of concern in her voice. The sound echos on the marble walls. Unfortunately, so do the little gasps Derek is making. 

“Oh God, Derek. Are you seriously jerking off right now?” 

Derek is blushing. His face heats up with embarrassment, but he can’t reply. 

“You’re so gross. When you’re finished here, I’ll be in the car. I’ve lost my appetite.”

Derek is horrified that his sister knows what is going on in the stall. He doesn’t have too much time to think about it though, before he is thrusting into the hole in front of him. All thoughts of Laura already gone. 

He knows he probably looks ridiculous, humping the air, but he feels the warmth of the hole he’s in and the moans just come out. It feels so good. The thrusting is slow at first, he feels out of control, like he is waiting for the command from the guy from his dream, as to when he can pick up the speed. Derek can see his brown hair spiked up with sweat, his back is dotted with moles. Derek kind of wants to play connect the dots with them. 

After a minute or so the guy pulls Derek in and from there he assumes it is safe to pick up the speed as well. Derek is lost in a land of warmth and pleasure. He can practically feel his balls hitting his imaginary fuck buddy’s beautifully freckled ass. 

His orgasm is building very quickly,  he braces himself on the walls of the stall. He feels himself being repositioned and hitting what had to be the dude’s prostate, staying at that angle, he feels a small amount of satisfaction that he can pleasure this part of his imagination, and himself.

Derek feels the hole around him clench with what has to be an orgasm and he follows soon after. A smile creeps onto his face as he lets his orgams take him. His vision blurs and all he can focus on is a sound in his head. A name?  Mieczysław ?

Breathing heavily, he wonders if that is the guy’s name. Or rather, the name his mind created for him. The name lingers in his mind, but he can’t reproduce the sound. Mike is all he can comprehend. Only then does he hear Laura outside the door, directing men away from the bathroom. 

Eventually he has to leave because he doesn’t want to humiliate himself anymore than he already has. So Derek grabs some toilet paper to clean himself up, and finds all his spunk is around his dick, none got on any other surface. Weird. 

But Derek doesn’t put too much thought into it and tucks himself back into his pants, before opening the door to wash his hands. 

Right then the door swings open and Laura asks, “You done?”

She looks completely fed up with Derek. 

All Derek can do is nod and follow her outside. When they get in the car, he suddenly feels a warm wet cloth cleaning him. He smiles at himself, thinking of how courteous Mike is.

The towel is gone by the time he gets to his apartment and so is Mike. Derek is not surprised he disappears, but he also doesn’t know what the hell just happened to him.

He goes to sleep thinking about Mike, and his long legs and tousled hair.

~~~

Derek isn’t all that surprised that it keeps happening. What he is surprised about, is the frequency of it. Derek hasn’t had this much, for lack of a better term, sex, ever. Not even when he was in high school and he was dating Kate. 

Derek pushed that evil woman from his brain and focused on the present, on Mike. 

At first, it’s once a week, and Derek is usually at home in bed when it happens, which he is thankful for. His coworkers would probably not like him taking up the one bathroom on the floor for half an hour. 

It’s after the first week, that it starts worrying him. It’s not bad, maybe twice a week. Then Mike starts showing up twice in one day. That seems to break a dam, because then Mike comes every other day, multiple times a day. Pun intended. 

Mike is obsessed. 

Derek doesn’t mind, he actually really likes having sex without the effort of going out and finding someone to go home with. Or dealing with the awkward morning after. But it is getting excessive. 

Derek starts to think he is developing a sex addiction, when Mike has him in his room all day one Saturday. 

Then it just stops. 

A month goes by with no phantom hands on him. He cancels his appointment with a sex addiction counselor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo???? What did you think? Leave a comment and let me know what you think!! What do you think is going to happen next?
> 
> This is happening in late November, after Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Come bug me on [tumblr!!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)


	3. Adonis Serial Killers and Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! So, my birthday is Sunday, and to celebrate I'm giving y'all a double update! One chapter today, and another Sunday or Monday. I hope you like it! These two chapters were supposed to be one, but it started getting a little long, so I broke it up into two. 
> 
> Again, infinite thanks to Larissa for beta'ing this!

Life gets crazy real fast.

Before Stiles knows it, finals are upon him, and his stress level goes through the roof. He has four exams and three essays due all within two weeks. He locks himself in his room for days at a time, trying to study and proofread all at the same time.

The only thing that keeps him sane is Hale. It’s at this desperate time that Stiles is thankful the dildo isn’t attached to anyone. When Stiles is stressed, he gets antsy, and when he is antsy, only one thing is going to calm him down enough to sit and focus on the millions tasks at hand.

An orgasm.

So with no shame, he pulls out Hale more and more as finals draw closer and closer.

When all of his professors are handing out the rubric and guidelines, it’s not that bad, a little more stress that can be dealt with by just adding one more orgasm here and there.

But then due dates start looming over his head, and his planner is highlighted more than it’s white, and he needs Hale sometimes even multiple times a day. He would be embarrassed if he actually had a boyfriend and asked him to fuck him as much as he is doing with Hale.

It is a little excessive at times.

It only gets worse when it’s finals week. A combination of sleep deprivation, over caffeination, poor eating, and stress make for Hale being used way too many times a day for a normal person.

It is very excessive. He’ll admit to it.

Finals week ends, and once he gets his grades back he finds out that he aced all of his classes.

To celebrate, he got Scott, Allison, and Isaac to leave their shared apartment one Saturday and went to town on himself.

That Saturday, Stiles does things to himself that he can never tell another living soul.

Stiles would consider himself an expert on self love, he’s been doing it ever since he discovered that his dick could make him feel good. And with that in mind, he is an avid fan of porn. Women or men, videos or written, he loves all kinds. On top of that he also has a very active imagination.

That morning Stiles wakes up with the determination to not leave the room all day. He has been rushing in and out of the apartment for the past week, running from the library to auditoriums, to the computer labs for all his exams and essays. He just wants to spend one day in bed, happy and euphoric.

Hale is pulled out within the first few moments of Stiles being awake and soon, Stiles is ready to get this day of happiness started.

An image pops into his head, a memory from the first time he used Hale. A ghost of a guy whose arms he could curl into and use for warmth. He would be big, taller than Stiles, probably bearded, just because all the porn he’s seen with beard burn look like fun, tattoos, probably more than one.

The image gets him worked up, and in no time, Stiles is well on his way to having a fantastic day.

~~~

The next day, he is expected to be at his father’s house to spend his  Christmas break with him. Allison and Isaac were picking out new furniture, and Scott didn’t want Stiles around for the christening of the new living room set.

No complaints from Stiles.

He would happily hang out with his dad over winter break, he hasn’t seen him much since he moved out a couple years ago. Grad school is kicking his ass.

After spending the previous day in the in bed with himself, he packs up his things very hastily and heads to his dad’s house, just as Allison and Isaac are getting home from the furniture store.

Stiles doesn't mean to forget Hale under the bed though. He almost cries when he unpacks his bag at his dad’s and sees it’s not there. But maybe it is a good thing. Stiles is getting too attached to it.

Which is why, he won’t risk going back to the apartment for it. He has  already seen enough intimate moment of Scott’s marriage for a lifetime.

Christmas is great. After a long semester of hiding himself in his room and long nights at the library, he is happy to be home. Seeing his dad was great, though there are  more sweets in the cabinets then he likes. Melissa makes her famous Red Velvet cheesecake, the tree looks amazing and Scott, Isaac, and Allison even come over on Christmas morning to pass around and open presents. .

Nothing too eventful happens.

And Stiles masturbates the old fashioned way. Hello Lefty, it’s been a while.

~~~

The spring semester is nearly over when Stiles finds himself in the coffee shop on campus with his laptop out one night, or early one morning, working furiously to finish the paper that is due in the morning. The coffeeshop that surrounds him, there were only a few people here, it is an odd time to be getting coffee. The hot caffeine is needed though, he’s slept maybe 5 hours in the past two days, hasn’t shaved in what feels like weeks and his beanie has been on his head without a wash for longer than he would admit.

With his disheveled look and coffee stained teeth, he is in no state to meet the Adonis Serial Killer that sat at the small table a few feet away. Together with an equally attractive lady. ”Probably siblings, hopefully siblings.” Stiles thinks.

Stiles tries to ignore him, and his stare of death and despair, but the guy just doesn’t let up. So Stiles just puts his headphones on and continues typing. But somehow, the gorgeous axe murderer takes the intentional sign of antisocial behavior as a cue to walk over and sit at Stiles’ table. He is wearing a leather jacket, because why the fuck would someone who looked like a GQ model _not_ be wearing a leather jacket?

“Can I help you?” Stiles asks, his headphones still on, but he lowers the volume with a few quick strokes on his keyboard. His glasses slip off his nose a little, as he looks up at the man sitting across from him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” the guy seems like he could be a body guard with how cold and impersonal the response is. Stiles almost doesn't believe him.

“Nah, I need a refill anyway. What can I do for you?” Stiles takes off his headphones now and puts them down next to his laptop. The guy though, he turns pink. Stiles reaches up to try and straighten his beanie because if this guy is going to kill him, he at least needed to look decent for it.

“I just wanted to come and introduce myself. I’ve been coming here for a few weeks and I see you sometimes.”

Stiles lets out a little huff and it is probably the wrong thing to do considering the guy looks like someone who doesn’t get turned down very often.

“Okay?” Stiles adds after a moment.

The other guy just sits there, almost like he forgot why he came to sit with Stiles in the first place. Whatever concern Stiles had for his own safety disappeared with the revelation that this big, hulking Adonis came up to _talk to_ _him. B_ esides, even if he is a serial killer, Stiles doubts the guy wouldn do anything in the middle of Starbucks.

“So, are you gonna introduce yourself or…?”

“Oh right. I’m Derek,” his arm twitches like he wants to reach out and shake Stiles hand but the guy- Derek- decides not to in the end. His eyes soften a little with a gentle smile, and Stiles can’t help but think it’s adorable, how his whole demeanor shifts with a few words. It doesn’t last long though.

“Hi Derek, I’m Stiles.” Stiles smiles politely and folds his arms to rest them on the table in front of him, getting ready for some sort of follow up questions.

Stiles didn’t know what to do. This Derek guy just kept staring at him and had this ‘I-could-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands’ vibe, he is so hot though. And Stiles isn’t going to be rude, until the man sitting across from him gave him a reason to.

“I’m gonna go get a refill,” Stiles says when Derek doesn’t speak again. He grabs his empty cup, remembering to save his essay before getting ready to stand up.

“Let me get that for you,” Derek reaches out to grab the cup from him. Stiles doesn’t know what to do because, it’s been nearly a year since anyone has tried to make a move on him, and even then no one of this level of hotness would have ever noticed him.

“No, it’s okay, really,” Stiles tries to get his cup back but Derek seems pretty adamant about getting him a cup of coffee. Stiles begins to wonder if someone put Derek up to this.

“What’s your order?” Derek face warps into something that resembles a creepy grin.

“Black with two sugars,” Stiles furrows his brow, confused at this interaction. Derek just nods once and turns on his heels. Stiles watches as Derek walks up to the counter and orders Stiles’ coffee, he sees Derek pay before he looks back down at his laptop. He is almost done with the essay and can already taste the A+.

Stiles falls back into The Zone while he waits for Derek to return with his coffee. He doesn’t  even notice when his new coffee friend comes back and sits down across from him again, placing the ceramic cup in next to the laptop..

“What are you working on?” The sudden voice makes Stiles jump a little and look up to see Derek there, leaning back in the chair and trying to look as nonchalant as possible. His arms were crossed over his muscled chest, and if it was anyone else, Stiles would have thought that he was uninterested in what he was about to hear, but Derek had this look, that made it seem like he wanted nothing more than for Stiles to tell him all about his paper.

Stiles doesn’t have time for this though.

“Ummm…” the brief moment Stiles looks up doesn’t stop his fingers from flying over the keys of the keyboard, “a paper, it’s due tomorrow.” Stiles keeps typing.

“Oh, so you’re in school?” Derek uncrosses one of his arms to pull his own cup up to his lips.

“Yeah,” Stiles is just about done, but he really needs to focus because if he wants to finish with enough time left to go home, shower, and get ready for class in three hours, he needs to finish soon. “I don’t wanna be rude or anything, especially since you just bought me coffee, but this is actually a really important paper and-” Stiles sighs, “I need to focus on it. I would love to have coffee with you some other day though.”

At that moment Stiles wants to take back everything, shut his laptop and talk to Derek until the sun rises and he can’t possibly stay up any longer. The man slumps, visibly slumps, in his chair. His shoulders, that just a few moments ago were rigid and full of tension, now fall and make him look like a kicked puppy. Stiles’ voice slowed,

Stiles feels like crap, he really does. This guy, who seems to have been working up the nerve to talk to him for a while, doesn’t deserve to be brushed off for an essay.

“I’m really sorry. You seem like a great guy but I really need to get this done.” Stiles tightens his lips and and looks like he expects to be hit any moment now. .

“Oh, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have come over. You were obviously working on something. It’s my fault. I’ll just leave you.” Derek averts his eyes and tries to look everywhere but at him.

“Nononono, like, you can stay. I’d really enjoy the company, it’s just I can’t really sit and do small talk right now.” Stiles looks at his computer for a split second and then back at Derek.

“I don’t want to distract you,” Derek is standing up, ready to go, but Stiles doesn’t want him to leave, not with how distraught he seems.

“No, don’t go.” Stiles has to think of a way to fix this fast. He may be getting some actual dick from this, he has to act quick before Derek really left.  “Or at least give me your number.” That makes Derek  stop and turn back around.

His whole face seems to light up but he doesn’t smile, or at least he tries not to. It is kinda cute. And then he actually  sits back down again and takes the pen that is sitting on Stiles’ notebook next to his laptop. He flips to the last page and scribbles his number on it. Stiles reads it back to him incorrectly because he half expects it to be a fake number.

“No, that’s a one not a seven,” Derek reaches for the page back as though he is going to fix it himself so that there is no way Stiles can mess it up. The notebook is passed back to Stiles after Derek double checked it. He even wrote his name on it.

“I’ll call you,” Stiles rips the page out, folds it, and puts it in his pocket. Derek nods one more time before he gets up for the last time  and walks away. Stiles goes back to his paper and only looks up to notice Derek watching  him through the window as he gets into this black Camaro.

Yeah, Stiles is definitely going to call him.

Stiles might also give the guy he fantasizes about an actual face and a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Leave a comment and/or hit the kudos button to let me know!  
> The first section of this is happening during December break. The rest is forwarding to the beginning of May. 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr!!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)


	4. Look-A-Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Monday where I live, so I didn't lie to you.

The first time Derek sees Mike’s Real Life Look-a-Like, Derek is almost certain he’s dreaming. The only reason he was even in this Starbucks because he needs to grab a gift card for Erica’s birthday, and since he has no idea what to get her, the fallback is always a gift card.

Behind the counter, the barista looks bored out of her mind but hands over the giftcard with the drink and pastry he decided to order last minute. Gift card in hand, Derek is ready to leave and head to Erica and Boyd’s place but a loud laugh catches his attention. Derek looks over to see who is laughing and there in the corner, is Mike.

He blinks a few times trying to make out who he is seeing, and trying to convince himself that his mind is playing a trick on him. Mike’s phone rings, with an electric smile he answers the phone. The toothy grin that is revealed on his face is identical to the one Mike gives him.

Someone behind him taps his shoulder and utters a small, “Excuse me.” Derek is brought back to reality. He shakes his head and hopes the guy didn’t see him starring.

“Sorry,” Derek grips his coffee tighter and hurries out the door.

Derek goes back to that coffee shop every day from then on, trying to find Not Mike, and trying to work up the courage to talk to him. This is the guy he’s been dreaming of. The very least he has to do is know his real name, he can’t keep calling him Not Mike. Derek had to give it a try.

Not Mike’s presence is irregular and spontaneous, Derek finds himself spending a lot of time in the shop, he even gets to know the baristas. Though as the weather gets warmer, Not Mike has been there more often than not, staying until later and later at night, always transfixed on his laptop, typing rapidly.

This night is no different. Not Mike is a little raggedy, Derek isn’t sure he’s moved since he came to get his morning coffee earlier in the day.

Laura comes with him this time, to see why he is spending all his time at a coffee shop, and of course she wants to sit right in front of him. Of fucking course.

Not Mike has headphones on, and like usual, is typing something very quickly, taking a break to take a sip of his coffee, then continuing as though he hadn't stopped.

“You should go talk to him,” Laura sips her tea, looking over at the guy as if she is judging him to see if he would be a good match for her little brother.

“I don’t want to be a creep and just talk to him in the middle of the night in an almost empty Starbucks,” Derek sighs, it’s not that he doesn’t want to talk to Not Mike. He’s really nervous okay? He isn’t that great at the flirting thing. The pressure of having Laura there isn’t helping either.

“You can either get up and go talk to him, or I’m forbidding you to come back here ever again. Stalking people isn’t socially acceptable Derek,” her tea cup is set down on the table and she crosses her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

“Aren’t you the one always telling me I need to get out more?” the attempt at a joke falls flat.

“I want you to get out to meet people, and creeping on some dude in a coffee shop is not meeting people,” Derek really hates when she’s right.

Derek tightens his lips and lets out a sigh before grabbing his coffee cup and stands up to walk to Not Mike’s table.

He is so nervous, he can feel his face tensing up. The whole room is still as he just stands there in front of the table.

“Can I help you?” Not Mike’s voice is so smooth and soft, Derek wants to die. Mike had never talks, but Derek wants his voice to sound exactly like what he had just heart.

~~~

The next thing he knows he’s sitting in his car. Derek slams his hand onto the steering wheel as he looks back through the window of the coffee shop. He feels like an idiot. The guy, Stiles as he just learned, is working on something super important, and Derek just interrupted him. Derek leans his forehead on the steering wheel, and taps it a few times. The passenger door opens and Laura slides in.

“That didn’t go as bad as it could have been,” her words intending to be soothing but seemed to have a bit of tease in them.  

Derek starts the car and groans when the the car shivvers to life.

His mind is racing with questions about Stiles. He said his essay for a class, so is he in college? How old is Stiles? Why does he spend so much time at Starbucks? Is Stiles going to call him? Derek hopes so.

Derek drops Laura off at her apartment building and heads to his own place. He’s going to crawl into bed and hide until he copes with what just happened.

He falls asleep, remembering that Stiles has his number now. The idea of Stiles texting him gives him butterflies in his stomach and puts a smile on his face. Derek leaves his phone on loud all night so he won’t miss anything.

~~~

Derek tries to move on, he really, really does; but every time his phone buzzes he rushes to grab it. It’s usually Laura, checking in to see if Stiles has texted him yet, or Laura pretending to be Stiles. Derek isn’t sure which one is worse.

Derek is just about to head out to the gym when his phone buzzes for the fifth time this hour. The decision to ignore it is more so that Laura knows she can’t trick him again. The phone keeps buzzing and Derek just puts it in his bag and heads out.

The phone doesn't buzz again. Derek forgets about the awaiting texts from his sister while he works out. The gym is fairly empty today, just like he likes it.

The sun is down by the time he gets out, he didn’t bother showering before leaving. What is the point? He didn’t have anyone waiting at home for him. Something Laura points out very often.

His phone buzzes again, and Derek finally decides to humor his sister and answer her dumb texts. Only, there is only one text from Laura, and three messages and a call from an unknown number. Derek’s fingers fly over the screen unlocking it and going to the messaging app. Ignoring Laura’s text to answer the three with the familiar California area code.

Unknown

Hey Derek!

Oh, this is Stiles. From Starbucks the other day?

Okay, well, you’re not answering, but if you would still like to go grab some coffee or something. Let me know. :)

Derek’s mouth hangs open for a moment, he can’t believe he missed Stiles’ texts. He feels bad leaving Stiles hanging like that. He feels kind of bad, but he gathers all his courage and texts back:

Derek

I’d like that very much. Starbucks, tomorrow at 1?

His lip is raw by the time he gets a reply ten minutes later.

Stiles

Okay! See you there! :)

Derek catches himself smiling at the screen, the simple agreement for coffee is giving him such butterflies. Man, he really is out of practice.

The familiar, albeit shockingly absent, feeling on his dick returns. His phones gets set on the wireless charger on the side of the bed, while his right hand starts slipping between his pants to start working them down.

His head fills with images of Mike, who now looks so much more like Stiles. Derek doesn’t know how to handle this situation, because the guy looks so much like Stiles, but it’s not him, it can’t be. He needs to keep fantasy and reality separate. So Mike it it.

Mike quickly replaces his hand with his mouth and the warmth and wetness makes Derek groan. Almost uncontrollably, he flips onto his side and spreads his legs enough to reach behind him and start messing with his own hole.

The bedside table had a bottle of lube in it, hardly used and never with anyone else, but tonight Derek wants to indulge himself more than usual. Mike’s mouth kept pumping up and down his shaft, with a little bit of lube on his fingers now, Derek is able to slip a finger in himself.

Derek could almost see Mike’s brown hair bobbing up and down on his cock, soft little mewls that made his vocal cords vibrate just enough to tickle at the tip of Derek’s dick. The sensation makes him groan low in his throat while pushing into himself a little bit more.

Mike nestles in between Derek’s legs, his freckled face determined to get Derek off. Occasionally looking up at Derek and seeing him writhe in stimulation. Derek bit his lip when a squeak came out of nowhere after Mike licks up his shaft. Mike smiles from around his dick.

Derek thrusts into the imaginary warmth and his finger teases around his tight hole. His hips roll and he can feel Mike’s tongue swirl around the tip of his dick, under his foreskin. With his free hand, Derek reaches up and starts playing with his nipples, imaging it’s Stiles, no wait, Mike, pinching and biting at the perky little nubs as he sucks Derek off.

Slowly, he works another finger into himself and starts pulsing trying to stimulate his prostate. Mike is pumping his own imaginary dick as he sucks Derek off, and his orgasm must be coming because his rhythm starts to get uneven and rushed.

With one last groan from Mike, he deepthroats Derek quickly and then slowly drags his mouth off. Derek is trying so hard no to thrust in, imagining himself now wanting to hurt Stil- Mike. His imaginary fuck buddy releases his dick from his mouth with a pop.

Derek takes his fingers out of himself and grabs his cock, pumping it a few times before coming all over his hand. Mike takes his cock in his mouth one more time.

The washcloth in the bed side table is handy, and Derek quickly wipes off his come from his hand and tosses it in the general direction of the laundry basket. He is sticky still from the gym, but he is just going to shower in the morning. He’ll live.

He turns over to the cool side of the bed, in his head, Mike walks over to the bathroom and cleans himself up before coming and curling up behind Derek. He’s still naked, and his hair smells like coconut shampoo and sweat, the smells he knows are in his head but seem so real.

Sleep falls over him quickly, the pleasant feeling of having someone with his sets him at ease and before he knows it, he’s out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Leave a comment and a kudos to let me know!
> 
> This is all happening in May.
> 
> You can always find me on [ my tumblr!!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)
> 
> Next Scheduled Update: April 29. Personal matters may push this back, so please don't hate me if it's a little late.


	5. Hale of a Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially when this fic goes from being shameless smut into something with an actual plot. I didn't intend for this to happen, but I don't regret it. At this point, Stiles is using Hale maybe two or three times a week pretty regularly. 
> 
> I really want to thank you all for your support on this fic. I normally would reply to all the comments I get, but I've never gotten this many on a fic, so it's a little overwhelming. Thank you all so much, I am so excited that you all are finding this as funny as I intended. I'm so excited to get this fic finished, because I have worked so hard on it, and Larissa is helping me so much.

Stiles turns in his essay. He has bags under his eyes and he may smell intensely of the coffee he spilled on himself, but he turns in his essay and it is going to be the best damn essay his professor has ever seen.

Now that that is done, he can actually go back to having a life. Well, he didn’t have a life before the essay, but maybe now that he has Derek’s number it would change. He could really use some actual dick in his life.

But first of all he  goes back to the crowded apartment. The never ending sound of moans and panting coming from Scott, Allison, and Isaac’s room makes  it feel more like Stiles is renting  a room in their sex house. But the shower is wonderful nevertheless and the shave that follows makes him feel like a whole new man. It’s even enough to motivate Stiles to  clean up the mess in his room after being away for a couple days.

The notebook paper falls out of his pants when he tosses them into the pop up hamper. He quickly picks it up and looks at the number written in a neat scrawl, thinking back to their meeting at the coffee shop. The memory of Derek and his beard, the idea of Derek kissing his neck and maybe leaving a little beard burn. The idea of having someone like him makes Stiles feel almost content, which makes him think he should give it a shot. Scott would say the same.

So Stiles reaches for the phone on his nightstand and types a message.

Stiles

Hey Derek!

It isn’t until a few minutes after he sent his initial greeting that he remembers that he needs to introduce himself considering Derek doesn't have his number yet.

Stiles

Oh, this is Stiles. From Starbucks the other day?

A response doesn’t come right away, but Stiles is already determined to at least go out with this guy. Hale is amazing and all, but he’s been stuck with this idea of having a cuddle buddy after sex  and Derek seems like he would be up for that.

When Stiles finally decides  to call it’s more motivated by horniness, rather than an actual interest in dating the guy.

Derek doesn’t answer, but it is definitely his phone number, the gruff “Derek” between the sweet voice of the automated message gives that away. Stiles decides not to leave a message, and instead texts him again. Maybe Derek will get back to him, maybe he won’t.

Stiles

Okay, well, you’re not answering, but if you would still like to go grab some coffee or something. Let me know. :)

Stiles distracts himself with video games. He’s been going hard at school for the past month and hasn’t had time to sit and enjoy a good old fashioned game of World Of Warcraft.

Time passes pretty fast while he plays, he doesn’t even realize how much, until his phone is dinging with a new text and the clock reads almost 7 pm.

Derek

I’d like that very much. Starbucks, tomorrow at 1?

Stiles can’t believe it. He smiles immediately and replies with a yes. It’s hard to believe, but Stiles actually has a date for the first time in almost two years! And if things went well that meant he was going to get laid! Stiles does a little happy dance in his chair. The occasion of acquiring a date with someone as out of his league as Derek deserves to be celebrated.  

Luckily the bed isn’t too far away, and the box that hides underneath it is calling his name.

~~~

Stiles gets to the coffee shop early. He would be embarrassed if it wasn’t for Derek already sitting at a table with two cups of coffee in front of him. It’s adorable that they’re both early, and Stiles is a bit relieved because he kind of had this thought in his head that Derek is just messing with him.

The bell over the door rings as he enters the shop and Derek turns to see who it is a little too eagerly,smiling when he recognizes the face. He even stands up to wave Stiles over, like he hadn’t already seen him from outside.

“Hi Stiles,” in the daylight he doesn’t look as serial killer-y as he had the other night. The maroon sweater he’s wearing (and are those thumbholes?) is far less menacing than the leather jacket he had on a few nights ago. His beard looks trimmed too, his eyes even more spectacular in the natural sunlight than the dimmed lighting the shop had at night.

Coming here was a good choice. Stiles applauds himself for not flaking out.

“Hi Derek,” his seat is pulled out and he sits down.

“I hope it’s okay that I went ahead and ordered up coffee. Black with two sugars right?” The chair on the opposite side of the table is filled with Derek’s broad shoulders.

“Yeah, uhh, that’s fine. Do you remember my coffee order?”

“It’s a pretty simple order,” he deadpans.

“I guess it it,” Stiles lets out a halfhearted laugh.

“You clean up well,” Derek takes a sip of his coffee, looking over the lip of the cup to Stiles.

“Finals week is always Hobo week for me,” the cup of coffee is nestled in his hands as he leans on the table.

“You go to UCBH?”

Derek catches him taking a sip of coffee and it’s still fresh enough to burn his tongue, “Ow,” he yanks the coffee away and sets it down on the table again. “Yeah, I just finished my first year of grad school. I’m probably going to TA some undergrad courses over the summer for some extra cash.”

“What are you studying?” Stiles feels more like he’s being interviewed for a job than on a date.

“Renaissance Literature and Culture. What about you? Do you go to UCBH?” Stiles knows he talks a lot, but he isn’t going to carry this date on his own. The dining room bustles with people, the sound of the steamer goes off every couple of minutes. Normally, the sounds and life of the Starbucks is relaxing and comforting, but today it seems almost annoying and distracting.

“No, I work for my sister. Family business, but being the middle child I get stuck with Chief of Advertising rather than the big office upstairs.” He looks bitter about something, but Stiles doesn’t push.

“At least you have siblings,” Stiles tries to lighten the mood a little. “I’m an only child.”

“I have my older sister Laura, who was here with me the other night, I don’t know if you saw her,” Stiles remembers the girl who was with him. He’s glad that she is his sister, “and my younger sister Cora. She’s “finding herself” out in New York. She’s about your age. You’re like 23, right?”

“Yeah, my birthday actually just passed last month,” Stiles thinks back to Scott and Allison dragging him out of his room and taking him to a club in the warehouse district downtown.

“Oh, well sorry I missed it,” Derek’s smile is unreal in that moment. Stiles can hardly believe how soft and small it is. It’s different than the one he used the other night, far less menacing and much more genuine. Not at all the smile of a serial killer.

“Yeah, too bad. It was pretty great,” it was actually awful, he woke up in the backseat of his car with a post-it note on the steering wheel that said “Sexiled” in Isaac’s handwriting. Everyone was getting laid on his birthday except him. He threw up in his car 30 seconds later.

“So if I’m 23, that would make you-?” Stiles picks up his coffee cup to give it another try. It’s cooled down enough for his burnt tongue to only slightly sting.

“26,” Derek nods into his cup as well, he looks so soft and sweet. His beard isn’t kidding anyone, he’s hot as hell, but Stiles could really see him as more than just the serial killer he met the other day. The hazel eyes staring back at him light up when the sun hits them in just the right way, and it’s in this moment that Stiles realizes how incredibly fucked he is, because he’s been talking to this stranger for 20 minutes and he can already feel himself falling head over heels for him.

Fuck.

“So, Renaissance Literature and Culture? How do you fall into that?”

The younger man lets out a laugh.

“Well, it all started with this essay I wrote in high school about the male circumcision.”

They sit in the coffee shop for almost three hours, talking about all kind of things Stiles even tells Derek about his living situation and how annoying it is.

Surprisingly, Derek talks more than Stiles thought he would. The surly, quiet guy he initially met  wasn’t as devoid of humor as the man sitting in front of him now. It’s nice, really nice. Their coffee was cold and forgotten when Stiles realizes he needs to leave if he wants to make it to the university's TA Center before it closes.

Stiles gets up from his seat kind of not expecting Derek to follow. They walk to the parking lot, kind of quietly swaying as Stiles pulls his keys out of his pocket. He hasn’t been on a date in so long and this is not at all what he expected.

He expected Derek to be a jerk, or a creep. Instead he got this guy who seems genuinely interested in him.

They reach his Jeep, and Stiles is ready to crawl in and head to campus.

“We should do this again. Soon.” The words break the silence that followed them from the front door.

“What about Wednesday? Same time?” Stiles can’t believe the amount of butterflies flittering in his stomach.

Derek nodded once, “Yeah, I’ll see you here.” His smile is electric and Stiles’ knees almost give out under him. His door opens and he climbs in, and starts to car.

With the promise of another coffee date tomorrow, the Jeep roars out of the small parking lot.

The street light is red when he pulls up and as the cars pass in front of him, an unmanly  squeal comes out of him. Stiles realizes he is nearly head over heals for the Adonis he somehow convinced to go out on a date.

Instead of going to the TA Center, he goes home and pulls out Hale with the full intent on imaging Derek on his back, his rough beard marking him all over his neck and back.

Yeah, he’s fucked.

~~~

It doesn’t take long until they become a thing. The daily coffee dates turn into a dinner date.

Stiles sees Derek’s Camaro roll up in front of his apartment, he grabs his coat and heads out but not without a couple of catcalls from the couch where Allison and Isaac are watching a movie while Scott makes them dinner. The good luck Scott wishes him only puts him on edge more. They all knew that this could be the first time in a long time for Stiles. The pressure was on.

The sleek car still surprises Stiles, Derek doesn't seem like the flashy type, but he does own a company, so he could totally be the type. Stiles wants to find out.

“You know only tools drive cars this close the the ground right?” he slides into the car haphazardly. He’s wearing a black button down, with the leather jacket that has been popping up more and more since they started getting more serious. It’s hot though, so Stiles can live with it.

Derek only greets him and flashes a smile. He leans over and pecks Stiles on the cheek and then pulls out of the parking lot. The road winds, and the streets outside turn from little cramped shops to big fancy stand alone buildings, Stiles realizes he has no idea where they are going.

Having confirmed that Derek isn’t a serial killer makes it easier to trust that they are going to dinner somewhere Stiles has never been before. It’s exciting. When they pull into the Cellar parking lot Stiles audibly gawks.

“We’re going to Cellar?” Stiles looks at the building as Derek pulls up to the entrance, where the valet is rushing to open their doors. Cellar is Beacon Hills most exclusive and expensive restaurant. It’s owned by some rich family in town.

“Yeah or would you rather we go somewhere else?” Derek’s eyes are wide as he looks petrified that he’s made a mistake.

“No! I’ve always wanted to eat here. My dad and I just could never afford it,” his door swings open and a hand is offered to help him out. He takes it without hesitation, Derek is up on the other side handing the boy in the vest his keys.

“Well, my family owns it, so I can get you a dis-”

“You own Cellar?!” Stiles can’t believe it. Derek keeps surprising him. He loves it. A small shrug comes from Derek as he grabs his hand and pulls him inside.

Derek has his hand on the small of Stiles’ back, gently leading him to the podium where a smiling girl stood, an iPad lighting up her face in the dimmed room.

“Good evening Mr. Hale, your table is ready,” she pulls two menus from the podium and asks them to follower her.

Stiles holds Derek back a little.

“Your last name is Hale?” he says barely above a whisper.

“Yes, I don’t usually mention that on first dates. Is that a problem?” Derek looks down and whispers into Stiles’ ear.

“No, it’s just a weird coincidence. That’s all.” Stiles walks forward to where the waitress is waiting for them at a nice little table that overlooks the city. The restaurant is situated on a plateau on the hills that surround the city, it makes for amazing views and a very romantic ambiance.

The menu is filled with amazing sounding dishes. Cuisine from all around the world, and Derek didn’t hesitate to order a wine that isn’t even on the menu and inform him that they will make a plethora of food that isn’t on the menu, if Stiles wants.

He stares at the menu, but his eyes are just glazing over the lists of food, as he thinks about how odd it is that Derek’s last name is Hale, and his dildo is named Hale as well. It’s a coincidence, Hale is a common name, it has to be. The likelihood that a dildo and a person have the same name is probably very high. It’s bound to happen.

Stiles remembers that all the dildos he looked at seemed to have real names. It’s definitely just a coincidence. His deep thoughts must show on his face because Derek clears his throat.

“Are you okay Stiles?”

“Um, yeah. Just over thinking something,” he focuses his attention on the menu  again, “what do you recommend?”

“Okay, if you say so. The steak is always amazing, but since it’s Friday night, they’re going to cook it wrong, so I’d suggest the Cordon Bleu or the Strawberry House Salad.”

The waiter arrives at their table as soon as he finishes.

“Your wine Mr. Hale,” he pours the red wine into their glasses and tips his head before leaving the bottle in the chiller and walking away.

“Cool, so I think I’ll get the steak, and the chocolate cake. It sounds amazing.”

“That chocolate cake is actually a family recipe, it’s to die for. Really.” They both close the menus  and begin talking in the low light of the restaurant.

The waiter comes and they give their orders. Their wine glasses were topped off before the waiter nods and leaves to put their orders in. Derek asks Stiles about his family, so Stiles tells him all about his dad and how he is the County Sheriff. “So your name is Stiles Stilinski?” Derek smiles at the rim of his wine glass.

“Yes. Well, no. Stiles is a nickname. My real name is unpronounceable to everyone but my mother, father, and I.” The

The food comes soon enough, rushed for Mr. Hale, and it’s everything Stiles ever dreamed of. The two of them sit and talk while the room is filled with sweet piano music and the clinking of dishes and glasses.

“So Stiles,” Derek starts after a brief moment of silence between the two of them. “I really like you, and-”

“Oh man, you don’t want to see me anymore. I knew it. I was just telling Scott how out of my league you are. I should have-”

“No Stiles, listen. I haven’t really discussed what my family business is, but after tonight it’s a little hard to not talk about. I really like you and I need to know,” he sighs heavily, like he doesn’t want to say what he is about to say, “I need to know that you’re not playing me. I’ve been hurt before and I can’t, I won’t go through that again.” The eyebrows that are usually relaxed are now set straight across his forehead.

“Derek, I didn’t even know your last name before tonight, hell, I didn’t even know who owned this restaurant. I like you, too. I like you a lot. I’m not playing you, I couldn’t even imagine such a thing.” Stiles is hurt that Derek would think that of him. He understands where the concern is coming from, but it still stings.

“So, you’ll be okay with this going slow?” The fork and knife clink on the plate as Derek puts them down.

“Of course. I would want nothing more.” He actually would like a lot more. He would very much like to have a hand, that isn’t his, touching his dick. But he also wants Derek, and if he needs to go slow he will slow this down to a halt if it means getting Derek in the end.

He’s so incredibly fucked.

They finish the meal holding hands over the table. The waiter doesn't even bring a check and the two of them leave with a slice of cake each.

The valet brings the Camaro around, “Your car Mr. Hale,” the keys are exchanged for a one hundred dollar bill and Stiles considers asking Derek for a job. His student loans are getting outrageous after all.

The apartment is dark when Derek pulls into the parking lot in front of the walkway to the front door. Derek gets out and walks Stiles down the little pathway, grabbing his hand and lifting it up to kiss his knuckles.

“This is me,” the porch light lights up and he reaches for his keys in his pocket.

“Thanks for a great night, Stiles.”

“It’s really me who should be thanking you. I’ve always wanted to eat there and now I can die happily.”

“Then we will definitely go back soon.”

They stand there in an almost awkward silence.

“Well goodnig- hmmp!” the kiss is unexpected. Stiles head catches on to what is happening and as soon as he goes in to deepen the kiss, the faint tickle of facial hair is gone.

The air is heavy between the two of them after the kiss is broken, Stiles doesn’t know if he should go inside or stay here.

“So, are we boyfriends now?” he tries. Derek is the picture of stoic, his face is stone as if he is somewhere else.

“Goodnight Stiles,” Derek says as he backs away, his face morphs into a smiles and goes to his car.

“Good- goodnight Derek. Text me when you get home so I know you got there safe!” They had both been drinking, Stiles more than Derek though. Still, better be safe than sorry.

Derek only smiles and nods. He opens the door of his car, he slips in easily and drives away.

~~~

“So? How did it go? Didn’t hear you come home until late.” Scott wiggles his eyebrows, the fridge swings open and he pulls out the orange juice and milk.  Three bowls, and some cereal  are pulled down from the cabinet and spoons from the drawer next to the stove.

“He’s rich,” Stiles is lying on the couch. The sun is streaming into the living room.

“That’s awesome bro. Wait, you’re not dating him because he’s-”

“Hell no Scotty. I’m not an asshole. But because he’s rich and he wants to take things slow.” Stiles raises his eyebrows trying to hint at the fact his sex life wasn’t going to improve amazingly in the immediate future.

“Oh, that’s rough buddy,” Scott takes the breakfast back into his bedroom.

“Tell me about it. At least we’re boyfriends. I think,” he says mostly to himself.Stiles curses, but remembers that he’s doing it for Derek.

He’s so damn fucked he might as well have Hale in his ass 24/7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Are you ready for this? 
> 
> Set in early June. 
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos to let me know!  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)
> 
> Next update scheduled for May 13.


	6. Summer Lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look at me, updating sooner than expected! Yay me! But just a heads up, I am uploading this early for a reason. This next week I'm heading into finals week, and I have a few big projects I need to get done, along with crazy work stuff, so though I may not be updating this by Friday, I hope y'all understand why there is a delay. 
> 
> You may have also noticed the number of chapters has changed, this thing keeps getting longer but I'm so excited to share it with y'all!!
> 
> But regardless! Here is this chapter and as I said in the previous, shit starts to get real between Stiles and Derek.

Derek doesn’t know why he’s wide awake at 2 AM. He should be fast asleep because he has a big meeting with Mr. Yukimura in the morning. Instead, he’s lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and begging sleep to find him.

His mind drifts to Stiles. Sweet, funny, amazing Stiles who he’s been dating for almost three months now. Derek wonders if Stiles is sleeping, and what he’s dreaming about. Tomorrow is Tuesday, and Derek has to go to work, but Stiles has Tuesdays and Thursdays off from his TA job. He remembers Stiles wanting to go to a movie with his dad. They’re probably going to see Captain America, knowing Stiles.

The thought of Stiles is interrupted by the buzz of his cell phone. Half expecting it to be Cora or Laura asking to be picked up from some bar, he’s pleasantly surprised to see Stiles’ name on his screen.

Stiles

I need to get out of here.

The text is very cryptic and Derek worries that Stiles is in some sort of trouble. Surely he would call someone else if he was? His father is the Sheriff after all.

Derek

Why? What’s wrong?

The answer to his question comes quickly, Derek hasn’t even sat up in bed yet when his phone buzzes again on the sheets.

Stiles

Allison and Scott’s anniversary.

Immediately, Derek springs out of bed and goes to put on a proper shirt while typing out.

Derek

I’ll be there in 15

Stiles had told him about his best friends rather active sex life with his partners. Considering they are, as Stiles describes them, “loud, kinky, and animalistic as fuck” on a normal day, the commemoration of their relationship would cause their bedroom activities to get worse.

He slips on some slippers, not even trying to look presentable for Stiles.

The streets are empty as Derek weaves through them making his way to Stiles’ apartment. The complex’s parking lot is full, all of the tenants being home and sleeping, so Derek just pulls up to the curb closest the Stiles’ front door.

Derek

I’m here. Should I come in?

Derek shifts the Camaro into park, and gets ready to shut the car off when Stiles answers.

Stiles

I don’t want to subject you to my best friend and his wife’s loud sex noises.

Derek snorts out a laugh just as he sees Stiles’ door open. Stiles is down the stairs and in the Camaro a few moments later.

“Thanks for saving me,” Stiles says as he slips into the front seat.

“No problem. So, what do you want to do?” Derek looks over to Stiles, they’re both wearing sleep clothes. Stiles’ hair is ruffled and sticking out in every direction, but it’s endearing. He looks so soft and huggable. It’s been a couple of days since they last hung out, but Derek is still amazed that he get’s little butterflies in his stomach when he sees his boyfriend. He smiles a dopey smile and leans over the center console for a peck on the lips.

“Wanna go get food?” Stiles shrugs, Derek shakes his head with a soft chuckle because of course Stiles wants to eat at 2 AM.

“Have you ever eaten at Mike’s?” Derek shifts the car into drive.

“I fucking love Mike’s.” So that’s where they go. Mike’s is a little 24/7 diner at the end of 1st Street, also one of the oldest establishments in town as Stiles comes to learn from Derek.

The booth they sit at is small and intimate, but they’ve shared smaller tables before. Derek feels Stiles’ knee brush up against his and a flurry of butterflies fills his stomach.

The waitress comes by, Derek orders a chicken sandwich with onion rings and Stiles a double bacon cheeseburger with extra curly fries. After the main course they split a cherry pie and a vanilla milkshake.

Derek tells Stiles about his history degree from Santa Barbara and how he wanted to work for the California Historical Society before he got wrapped up in the family business. Since he works for his family though, he just volunteers these days, and he explains that the building that they are in, used to have a speakeasy in the basement during prohibition.

They don’t even notice when the sun starts to rise He could spend days sitting with Stiles, talking about everything and nothing.

~~~

The first time that he’s in Stiles’ Jeep, Derek is terrified the entire time. Stiles isn’t the safest driver and the fact that the vehicle itself would not pass a routine inspection makes for one memorable ride to Barnes and Noble.

The actual adventure in Barnes and Noble is a whole other story. Derek loses Stiles almost immediately. As they are both scholarly, it is to be expected, Derek concludes. What he did not expect was Stiles to show up with an arm full of mythology books about werewolves.

“Werewolves Der! Imagine!” He sits on the floor, where Derek is already sitting and starts turning the pages of the book on the top of his small stack.

Derek just smiles to himself and looks back down at his own book, Pride and Prejudice. The smell of the coffee coming from the adjoined Starbucks is delightful and after a few moments of contemplation he stands up and gets them both coffee.

Stiles is thrilled and even says he’s surprised Derek still remembers his coffee order, as though he doesn’t order it nearly every time there’s a chance to get coffee.

They sit in silence as they both read. Derek’s heart flutters as he watches Stiles become engulfed with his book, his eyes widen and furrow with each new thing he reads. It is mesmerizing to watch his lips move as he almost reads the book aloud.

If Derek didn’t already know how fucked he was, this would have been the moment he knew.

~~~

They don’t go out all that often, but as summer is coming to a close and the amount of warm nights are numbered, they decide it would be fun to go to Jungle. Derek hasn’t been in years, but Stiles went a few months ago for Allison’s birthday.

The music is loud and the beat guides their every move. They first stop at the bar, and Stiles order something called an Adonis Motherfucker while Derek sticks with a beer.

The whole place is vibrating with bass, Stiles tries to tell something to Derek as they wait for their drinks, but Derek can barely hear anything he says. With their drinks in their hands, Stiles leads Derek through the crowded dance floor.

They find a good space near some tables, Stiles drink is half gone by that time already and a shot boy comes around and offers to get him another. Stiles agrees, and with the promise of another drink he downs the remaining blue liquid in his cup.

Derek smiles as Stiles lets out a Whoooo! And throws a hand around Derek’s neck. They’re about the same height, but slightly tipsy Stiles slouches and lets his head loll around to the music. Derek takes a sip of his beer and joins Stiles in the sway of the music.

The shot boy comes around with his drink and offers Derek another as well, but Derek refuses.

Stiles sways to the beat and turns himself around so that Derek is behind him and starts to grind against his crotch. It doesn’t take long before he can feel his dick coming to life in his too tight pants. Stiles seems to notice Derek’s tenseness and after a few moments he flips himself over and inserts a leg between Derek’s. His leg rubs up against Derek’s erection and Derek can feel Stiles dick spring to life against his own thigh.

Stiles’ hands roam up and down the sides of Derek’s Henley and Derek holds the back of Stiles neck in place. The drink Stiles has starts taking effect, and soon Stiles has his hands tangled in Derek’s hair, his head sitting in the crook of Derek’s neck. He kisses up Derek’s neck and starts to nibble at the stubble that is sprouting on his jaw.

Derek looks down to see Stiles’ pupils blown, the whiskey brown barely visible around the black iris, the lights and movement blue into the whites of his eyes. Every time he closes his eyes to let the music move him, Derek swears he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

The sudden, and strong urge to kiss the younger man takes over his entire being and before he can stop himself he kisses down to Stiles’ lips and licks into his mouth. Stiles has no issue reciprocating the kiss. The two of them, their bodies seem like one as they make out on the crowded dance floor of the club.

Derek feels a hand play at the hem of his shirt and breaks the kiss for a moment to see that Stiles is playing with the material there. Derek lets the soft touches continue down his hips and into the top of his pants. The sensation is enough to make Derek crave Stiles in a way he hasn’t before. He breaks the kiss and sees Stiles’ swollen pink lips for a moment before a different shot boy comes back around and puts another drink in Stiles’ hand. Derek doesn’t remember ordering, it’s gone in a few seconds and Derek was going to pay anyway.

The beat of the music drags them back in and before the shot boy can come back around it has them hypnotized. They dance for hours, taking moments to kiss and grind with each other to the loud and energizing music. Stiles has a few more drinks and Derek even caves and has another beer.

They don’t even realize when the music slows from a quick pace to a slower one that is quieter in the room. The DJ calls out for last call and last song. The song passes quickly, and Stiles and Derek are among some of the last still stumbling out of the club.

The totter home is chilly. The air is seeping into autumn and they probably should have brought jackets, but it doesn’t matter. Derek has his arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist and his body heat is enough to keep Stiles warm.

Once they reach Derek’s apartment, Stiles is using Derek as support to walk from the elevator down the hall to the big sliding door. Stiles is significantly more drunk than Derek and it shows when he mumbles out “You’re so pretty, your face rocks,” and then leans in to kiss Derek while the keys are still in the door.

Derek laughs a little and let’s Stiles kiss him. The door slides open and the two stumble in. The heavy door slides close when they’re both safely in the apartment. Almost immediately, Stiles has Derek up against the metal door, licking into his mouth. The keys fall onto the floor as Derek slips his fingers under the hem of Stiles’ shirt. The moon is shining into his apartment through the big windows lighting the whole place, and Stiles, in beautiful silvery light.

The thin cotton of his shirt is stripped off as Derek pushes him in the general direction of the bed. When Stiles turns again with a bit too much enthusiasm he bumps into the edge of the bed, sending him falling onto the soft mattress, Derek is left to pull his own shirt off, with a smug grin on his face

Stiles does, what Derek thinks is his sexy bedroom eyes, but he has no idea how ridiculous he looks, the drunkenness obvious on his overactive eyebrows. Derek shimmies out of his pants Stiles licks his lips.

“You’re so beaut-yferl-” Stiles hiccups and then…. and then he just passes out. His eyes roll back into his head and his body limps back onto the pillows. His body bounces a bit from the impact hitting the mattress, before he’s completely still.

“Stiles?” Derek walks to the bed and crawls on it to get a look at Stiles’ face. He’s laying awkwardly on his side with his face smashed into the comforter.

Derek accepts his defeat and picks his passed out boyfriend and pulls off his shoes. Before tossing the blanket over hims, he puts Stiles on his stomach so he wouldn’t choke on his own puke.

He can’t help but laugh at how tonight had not gone as planned, but perhaps it is for the best. Stiles was drunk anyway, it wouldn’t have been a good first time if half of them couldn’t remember it in the morning.

Derek leaves a trashcan on the bed and a glass of water and a couple of Advil on the nightstand. The couch would do for tonight.

The sun wakes him up, he forgot to pull the curtains closed the night before, but it’s no problem for him, he needs to get to work and Stiles will probably sleep through the light anyway. Derek fixes the couch up, and picks up Stiles’ shirt from the entry and folds it and puts it on the chair near the bed. His phone reads 7AM, yeah Stiles won’t wake up for a couple more hours.

Stiles is still fast asleep, but his pants seemed to come off at some point and the glass of water is empty and the two pills gone.

He decides breakfast is in order, the coffee is the first thing to be make. With a fresh cup of joe he takes out the eggs and bacon from the fridge. The skillet sizzles with bacon when he hears the rustling from the bed.

Over his shoulder he can see a very hungover Stiles looking around confusedly. His hair is sticking up and his eyes are barely open as he yawns. Derek pours some coffee into a cup and adds sugar and a little creamer and takes it to Stiles. The bacon is still sizzling when Stiles takes a sip and blinks awake.

Derek goes back to the kitchen, Stiles mug is set on the nightstand and he slumps over with a pillow over his head.

“Good morning, Stiles,” Derek’s deep voice floats to the other side of the flat. He doesn’t get a response, assuming he’s back asleep within a matter of seconds.

~~~

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Derek says as Stiles finally decides to pull himself out of bed. It is almost afternoon but Derek couldn’t resist the greeting.

“Why so loud?” Stiles is holding his head. He is still shirtless and his boxers have slipped down so they’re sitting right above hips. “What time is it?” his voice is still heavy with sleep, he rubs his eyes and yawns.

“Almost noon, your dad called. I answered it and told him you’re here. I hope that’s okay,” Stiles nods while Derek goes back to the kitchen.

Stiles makes a grunt that sounds approving.

Derek notices Stiles slumped on the headboard of the bed and looking around like he is seeing the loft for the first time ever. Derek grabs the plate he had prepared for breakfast out of the microwave and takes it to the bed.

“What are you thinking about?” Derek puts a plate on the nightstand. Stiles shakes his head, pulled back from his vacant staring.

“Why am I in your bed?” Stiles looks down at the blanket he’s wrapped in, “And why am I half naked?”

“You fell asleep there last night, here’s some breakfast.” Derek leans over and pecks Stiles lips. Stiles twists to get the plate and Derek sees his legs move under the sheets so he can sit criss cross. He moves the food around a little but more with his fork.

“Did we have sex? Last night I mean. Last night, did we have… sex?” Stiles looks all over the loft and then back up to Derek.

“You mean, you don’t remember?” Derek furrows his eyebrows.

“Oh my…. We did. We did and I was too drunk to-” Stiles puts the plate down and moves to get out of bed, but Derek grabs his hand and sits him back down.

“I’m just messing with you. We didn’t Stiles. You passed out. I took your shoes off and slept on the couch. Don’t worry.” Derek gives Stiles a reassuring smile.

“That’s not funny! But to be honest, I don’t know if I’m relieved or disappointed. I really just fell asleep?”

“As soon as you hit the bed,” Derek rolls up the sleeves on his dress shirt, “I need to get to work, Laura just called and told me the meeting was moved up. I need to get to the office as soon as possible. Stay as long as you want, I’ll be home in about three hours.” Derek stands up and walks to the desk that is in front of large window and picks up a few folders and his keys.

“Okay, I need to get home and shower. My dad probably wants to see me,” Stiles picks up the plate and bites into the bacon.

“Well, you know you’re welcome to use my shower. I’ll see you later,” Derek comes up to the side of the bed and leans down for a kiss. Stiles’ cheeks are full of eggs but a peck was placed on his lips.

“Bye. Have a good day,” Stiles says around his mouthful of eggs and bacon. “I love you.”

Derek thinks he almost hears it over the sound of the heavy door sliding open, he looks back to see Stiles still sitting on the bed, childishly focused on playing with his eggs. Derek stops and thinks if he really did hear what he thinks he heard, Stiles makes no move to indicate the slip of the words.

“Bye Stiles,” the older man says one last time before he slides the door closed and walks to the elevator that will take him down to the parking lot. The sound of the elevator descending to street level makes Derek think.

Because, though the door is loud, he is positive Stiles said it. Stiles said he loves Derek. Derek hasn’t even thought about how this for them. He likes him just fine, hell, they’ve been dating for three months. What they have together is fun, new, and exciting. But his feelings are still fresh and new, that’s why he wants to take it slow, so they don’t rush into anything.

Naturally, Stiles had to go and say he loves Derek, and now Derek can’t stop thinking about it. The option to fall in love with Stiles is on the table now. Derek had thought Stiles would bale when Derek said he wanted to take things slow, but he stuck around. He didn’t expect it, but it seems welcome and liberating to realize that he can allow himself to fall for another person for the first time since Kate.

The elevator dings when it reaches the lowest floor of his building. Derek gets out and goes to work thinking about the half naked boy in his bed and what he’s going to do to romance the pants off of him. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did ya'll think? Please leave a comment and let me know! I live off comments! Or just drop a kudos! 
> 
> This chapter takes place in July.
> 
> The drink Stiles orders is actually an [Adios Motherfucker](http://www.drinksmixer.com/cat/3217/) but Derek just heard wrong ;P
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr!!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)


	7. The "L" Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! These past two weeks have been so jam packed with happy fun times (sarcasm). I barely had anytime to work on this bad boy, which is why this was a two week update. Now that it's summer though, I should be able to get these out much quicker. 
> 
> Thank y'all so much for your continued support! I would have posted this story anyway regardless of the hits or kudos it got, but I'm so glad that y'all are enjoying it as much as I am writing it! This is really a labor of love I've been working nearly a year on and I'm so thrilled that it's being so well received. I know my posting schedule is beyond understanding, but I'm glad y'all are sticking with it!
> 
> Thank you so much to [Larissa,](http://ohfuckthisshit.tumblr.com) who continues to be an amazing beta.
> 
> So without further ado, here is the next chapter!

Stiles continues to munch on the eggs and sip the cold coffee, after Derek leaves the flat. He hums the Cantina Song as he chews. His mind wanders to places it only goes when he forgets to take his Adderall, the train of thoughts drifts to Derek, and how this is one killer omelette. Derek knows him so well, better than anyone he dated in undergrad. 

Stiles thinks about how they talk a lot more than he does with Scott, Allison, and Isaac. Stiles likes that they can talk for hours, how they can be with each other. He also really likes how their crotches align when they cuddle, and how they’re about the same height. Because that means they fit into each other's clothes. And he loves how Derek makes hot black coffee with two sugars for him to drink with his midday breakfast, even if at this point it's gone cold.

Stiles loves Derek. 

The thought passes so quickly through his mind that he doesn’t even compute it until he gets up to take his empty plate to the kitchen sink. 

“SHIT!” The sudden realization of his departing words to Derek hit him smack in the face. The plate, fork, and cup fall into the sink with a loud noise that  hurts Stiles’ head. “Shit shit shit fucking shit.”

His phone is… he doesn’t know where his phone is. It was in his pants pocket last night, but, where are his pants now? Stiles looks across the apartment with a skeptical eye,  _ if I were my pants, where would I be? _

The answer isn’t near the door, which is the last thing he remembers. Stiles walks around the apartment, holding his hands out as though to stabilize himself, he notices the little things, the empty yellow vase on the entertainment center, the little knick knacks that clutter up some space on Derek’s massive bookshelves. 

But no pants.

He needs to find his phone, so he walks, slowly and quietly, because if the floor squeaks it might give him a migraine for the rest of the day. By the bed there is a grey chair, and on it he finds his pants.  _ Thank God. _

His phone is in the front pocket just like he left it. Stiles taps out the code to his phone to see a couple missed calls from Scott and his father, a text from the professor he’s TA’ing for, along with a few email alerts. 

Stiles disregards all of it in favor of hitting the phone icon and dialing Scott. 

“Hey man!” Scott answers the phone on the third ring. 

“Oy Scott, not so loud.” Stiles holds his head and waits for the ringing to stop. 

“Oh shit, sorry bro. Where are you? You didn’t come home last night.”

“I am in Derek’s bed-” 

Before Stiles can finish his sentence, he yanks his phone away from his ear just as Scott yells, “What?!”

“Scott! Indoor voice.”

“Fuck, dude. So does this mean you…” Stiles could practically hear Scott raising his eyebrows in the way that could only be followed with “got biz-ay?”

“No Scott, unfortunately my dick was not been touched by another last night. I apparently passed out as soon as I hit the bed. Has it really been that long? Whatever. Dude, I need your help.”

“Stiles, the last time you went out they were still making cassette tapes.” Scott laughs at his own joke. 

“Seriously Scotty, I need your help.”

“Of course man, what do you need?” Scott is still laughing at his joke and Stiles thinks he hears Allison laughing behind him.

“Advice,” Stiles hates to admit it. He’s never asked Scott for advice before, well, not advice about this. But seeing as Scott has not one but two significant others, the topic of love and love lives may very well be his field of expertise. 

“What? Stiles Stilinski needs my, a humble med student’s, advice? To what do I owe this pleasure?” Scott is doing his terrible british accent, but Stiles distinctly hears someone come up and kiss him because Scott moans into the phone a little bit. 

“Shut up about it okay? But I think I’m in love with Derek,” he’s sitting cross legged on Derek’s bed, not sure why he doesn’t just go home and talk to Scott there. 

“Aw dude, that’s really cool. What’s the problem?” 

Of fucking course he doesn't see the problem. 

“I may have let it slip out while I was eating and he was leaving for work,” Stiles bites his upper lip and waits for a response. He knows it isn’t as big a deal to Scott as it is to himself. For Christ’s sake, Scott is married twice over. 

“I’m sorry Stiles, but I’m not seeing a problem, if anything, that’s really sweet.”

“Scott, I’m not supposed to be falling in love with him,” Stiles falls back onto the bed and has the crook of his arm covering his eyes. 

“But, you’re dating him. You’ve been dating him for like 3 months. You’re boyfriends, falling in love is sorta the whole point.” 

“Yeah, and I totally get that, but also no? Like, we weren’t even supposed to get this far. He was going to be a quick fuck to get me back out there, and now, now I’m waking up in his bed, without having sex, to say goodbye and I love you while he leaves for work!” Stiles isn't talking loud, but he is talking fast and it’s making his head hurt. 

“Stiles, you and I both know that’s bullshit. You don’t do one night stands, you did it once and felt so bad you bought flowers for the poor girl to apologize and then dated her for 5 months. What’s really bugging you about this ‘I love you thing’? You’ve said it before, to that Heather girl and Steven in high school. It was genuine for both of them, what has you so freaked out with Derek?” It’s at this moment that Stiles both loves Scott to death and hates his guts. Scott knows Stiles so well, and can pick out the smallest thing to bring up for proof. 

“He,” Stiles knows what’s bugging him, and he curses Scott for knowing too, “he didn’t say it back.”

“Well my dude, you fall fast and hard. Derek, considering he wants to take things slow, is very guarded. You said he’s been hurt in the past, maybe he’s being careful. Maybe he didn’t hear it and you’re freaking out over nothing.” Someone in the background says something, “Ally says he’s probably just as freaked out about it as you are and to stop worrying.”

“I guess, but now, I’ve said it, and he hasn’t said it, and what the fuck do I do? I mean, I like him a lot, and there are things about him that I could love, but,” Stiles thinks back to the eggs Derek made him, and the way he said they didn’t do anything last night because he was drunk, “I don’t think I’m in love with him, not yet. Not entirely.”

“But you said-” 

“I know what I said Scott!” Stiles doesn’t mean to raise his voice, but he doesn't know what to do about this. 

“Okay, okay. Just come home and we can talk more when you get here. Allison and Isaac are both going to work today, and I have class in a couple hours, but we can talk. I feel like we never talk anymore.” Stiles feels a pang of guilt, since he and Derek started dating, their video game nights have been pushed off to being non existent. 

“Yeah, I’ll be home in a little bit.” He hits the end button without saying a proper goodbye. This whole situation is messed up, and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do. 

What does Derek think about all this? He didn’t say he loves Stiles back. What if Stiles just scared Derek off? 

Shit. 

~~~

“Hi, you’ve reached Derek Hale. I am unavailable at the moment, please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you, have a good day.” 

Stiles hangs up before the beep. 

Derek hasn’t answered any of his calls or texts for the past two days. He has never been this stressed in his life, and he took both Renaissance lit courses at the same time. Scott is no help at all, he keeps saying that Derek is busy and probably hasn’t had time to talk. But Stiles knows avoidance when he sees it. 

Stiles has been on the other side of avoiding, he’s been the avoider, and the only reason to avoid someone, is when the other person makes it weird. Stiles made it weird. 

With the last remaining spark of hope Stiles hits Derek’s name again, and listens to the ringing on the other end. 

“Hi, you’ve reached Derek Ha-” Stiles hangs up again. 

He really has fucked this whole thing up. 

~~~

It’s almost a week later when his phone lights up with Derek’s name. 

Stiles doesn't know what to do, because since he gave up on trying to contact Derek he’s been in full on breakup mode. Including but not limited to, eating pints of Ben and Jerry’s all day, getting wasted on wine coolers, masturbaing with Hale frequently and sulking in his room. The last thing he expected was for Derek to call him. 

But as soon as Stiles registers Derek’s name and stupid face on his phone he jumps up from his spot on the bed and rushes to pick up his phone from the night stand. 

“Hi! Hello?” he may or may not be day drunk. 

“Stiles?” Derek sounds static-y. Stiles almost want to pretend he doesn’t know who is calling him, but let’s be real, he has Derek’s face popping up, they both know he knows who it is. 

“Derek.” Stiles quirks his eyebrow up as though Derek could see him. 

“Hey, sorry about not getting back to you. There was an emergency and I had to leave the country for a bit. Laura tossed my phone in the checked luggage which got lost! Of all things! When we landed in Tokyo, I tried to call you but I realised I don’t know your number,” Derek stops, “I’m so sorry.”

Stiles doesn’t know how to react to this. Because he’s been under the impression that Derek was avoiding him and now he suddenly feels like an asshole for cussing him out on his full voicemail. 

“Oh,” it’s quiet for a second before he continues, “I though, this sounds dumb, but I though you broke up with me.” The knots in his stomach were tight and he didn’t know what Derek was going to say. This whole thing is in Derek’s hands. Stiles reminds himself that he needs to breath. 

“What?” the question leads into a laugh. “Why would you think that?”

“Derek, you don’t call for a week after I said…. That thing I said! I thought you were avoiding me!”

“Avoiding-”

“I thought I scared you away. But the truth is, I said that out of habit? Comfort? I don’t know. Like, I could see the potential of me lo- feeling that way about you, but I’m not there yet. But I kinda want to be. And I thought I fucked that up.”

“Stiles.”

“Then you disappear from the face of the earth, why do you not have a facebook? I called you, but you never answered and after a while it went straight to voicemail.” Stiles has his head in his hands, the buzz starts to fight it’s way back up to the forefront of his mind. 

“Stiles.”

“I was getting ready to introduce you to my friends. This was gonna be a huge step, and then you just stopped- ”

“Stiles!” Stiles snaps out of his panic when Derek raises his voice. He’s still static-y but it’s better now, he must be picking up better signal, where ever he is. “I didn’t break up with you, and I don’t want to,” his voice is calm, almost like he’s talking to a scared child. 

“You don’t?” Stiles feels like a scared child. 

“No, what you said, I don’t feel the same way, but I think I definitely could. I really just didn’t know your phone number, but I fixed that so now if I get scooped into a week long foreign affairs mishap, I’ll be able to call you from any phone.”

Stiles finally feels like he can breath when Derek tells him that he didn’t intend to make it sound like he had broken up with him. The bud of a headache begins to form in the back of his head as Derek starts talking more, and  the words don’t really make sense to him anymore. 

“Der, I have a headache from about 20 minutes ago when we were broken up. I’m sure you have important things you need to do,so I’ll let you go.”

“Did you get drunk at 11 am because you thought we broke up?” the sound of astonishment was heavy in his voice. 

“Yeah dude. You’re probably one of the best things that’s happened to me in a while,” his eyes are growing hot with tears, damn margaritas always made him a crying drunk. 

“Okay, I’ll let you go then. I should be home tomorrow. Would you like to go to dinner?”

“Yeah, I would like that a lot. I’ll text you when I’m sober and you’re stateside,” Derek huffs out a laugh and a goodbye just as Stiles makes an acknowledging hu and hangs up the phone and puts it back on the table.

He’s almost asleep on the cool sheet of the bed when Allison comes in.

“Hey buddy, here’s some water and an aspirin. Scott wanted me to remind you that you have class in an hour.”

Stiles groans with the reminder that even though he was just dumped and then un-dumped he still has to go and listen to undergrads talk about English literature like they wrote it. 

“Yeah, okay.” He takes the aspirin and water from Allison and tries to get himself ready for the next 4 hours. “Hey, on the bright side, Derek didn’t break up with me. He just lost his phone while he was on an international business trip.” The pills went down easy with a gulp of water to chase them. 

“That’s great Stiles. So you’re going to see him aga-”

“Oh my God Allison! He cheated on me!” 

“Stiles, don’t be an idiot. Dere did not cheat on you.”

“But what if it lie-”

“Listen to yourself. From what you’ve told me, Derek doesn’t date around. Why would he cheat on you if you’re the first person he’s dated in years?”

“Because that would make too much sense!” He stops for a moment, as Allison shifts her weight at the door. “We’re having dinner tomorrow. So yes, I’ll be seeing his again.”

Stiles finds himself sitting in class not even caring about these pretentious undergrads because he’s really excited to see Derek. That and he’s still a little drunk, but no one has to know that . 

~~~

When Stiles gets home, he’s surprised to see the apartment empty. The married trio must be out at Date Night or something. As soon a the realization hits him he gasps a little then rushes to his room. Because even though Derek and he didn’t really break up, make up sex was definitely happening tonight. 

Definitely. 

His backpack gets chucked under the desk, while his other hand is already messing with the button and zipper of his jeans. He tosses himself on the bed, there are some papers on the bed that he needs to move from under him but he settles in soon enough. 

One hand starts to lazily stroke himself, thinking of Derek naturally. He imagined how after a week of radio silence Derek would storm into his apartment and ravage him for thinking that he would ever break up with him. 

Derek would hold Stiles up against the wall, making Stiles wrap his legs around the older man’s strong waist. They would lick into each other for a few moments before Derek would start peppering Stiles’ neck with kisses and sucks, leaving a trail of red marks in the path. Blunt nails would scratch at Derek’s back, begging him for him to come closer even though they are already as close as they can be. 

Stiles raises the hem of Derek’s shirt, asking for it to be removed. Derek complies and lifts his arms so Stiles can pull it off. The warm skin under Stiles hands feels so right. In a swift movement, Derek has Stiles off the wall and onto the bed. The shirt Stiles is still wearing gets thrown across the room. 

Stiles squeezes the base of his dick so he won’t come. 

All the pants are off now, Stiles needs to move this along if he’s going to orgasm soon, and Derek’s and his dicks are rubbing against each other as Derek ruts into Stiles’ hips. 

“I want you…” Derek starts,  “to fuck me.” he’s panting hard and there is sweat accumulating on his brow. 

Stiles knew that this is where his little fantasy was going, but fuck, even imagining Derek, big, buff Derek wanting to bottom for  _ him _ was enough to make him shoot his load early. Derek continues. 

“I need to show you how much,” he lets out an amazing moan from where he is, “you mean to me.” 

The words are broken up and half finished but so is Stiles’ brain. Derek gets himself straddling Stiles’ hips, not breaking the contact between his lips and Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ fingers pull and tug at Derek’s hair, wanting him to stay there and also wanting more. 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes out, panting as well, “I’d love that.” There was that word again. Fuck. 

Derek gives him a mischievous smile and reaches behind him and pulls out a plug that is neatly placed in his asshole. Then, without even a warning, Derek takes Stiles dick and leads it into himself. Rolling his hips to get used to the girth of Stiles and then starts bouncing. 

Stiles gets his hands on Derek’s hips and keeps him in place as best he can as Derek rides him. 

Stiles finds himself thrusting up into his hand faster and faster, his orgams building behind his eyes. 

Derek stops for a second and rolls his hips a few times before he tries to bounce again. Before he can though, Stiles comes all over his hand. Derek sits on top of Stiles and let’s Stiles come, Stiles takes Derek dick into his hand and jerks it a few times before Derek comes too. 

The heavy man falls on top of Stiles and rolls to his side. 

Stiles lifts up his hand too look at it and isn’t surprised to see it’s covered in spunk. He sits up and sees that there is more all over the bed. He gets up and washes up without his boyfriend there. 

He wishes it was real, but he knows that Derek needs the time and he’ll respect that. But man, imaginary make up sex is great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? What did y'all think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Remember: Leaving comments feeds authors!! 
> 
> This is taking place in July, right after the last chapter. At the end, Stiles is not using Hale. I know, I know, "But Katie this fic is called magic dildos!!" I KNOW!!! BUT BOTTOM!DEREK OKAY?!?! 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a doozy! It's long now and hasn't even gone through edits, but I will work extra super hard to get it done! I appreciate y'all so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> Come chill with me on [tumblr!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)


	8. An Invitation and A Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue, and I'm soooo sorry. Life man. Work has been a mess and it's going to be tough to update until that whole situation gets better. Larissa has been busy too, so just jiving schedules and finding time have been hard. This chapter was beta'ed by [Caitlin,](http://acountrygirlsfun.tumblr.com) [(AO3)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/pseuds/countrygirlsfun) who is a super amazing writer and an amazing person! 
> 
> Chapter 8 and 9 were supposed to be one chapter, but after editing it, it didn't feel right, so I split it up. So this is going to be a double update! One today, and one tomorrow! I hope this makes up for the long update! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The fall semester comes and goes with nothing too eventful happening over the few months. Derek feels a shift in their relationship but it’s a good shift. They haven’t really talked about what Stiles said a few months back, outside of the phone call where Stiles thought Derek broke up with him.  Stiles hasn’t said it again though. They just, keep going as though it never happened.

Derek doesn’t dwell on it too much. He knows how it can be. To be in love with a moment. Like when they’re at dinner and Stiles goes on and on about how bad Doctor Strange is for the MCU. His whole face is lit up and his pupils are blown with excitement. He’s so amazing in those moments. Derek wants to say ‘I love you’ but he knows it’s the moment that makes him want to say it.

Though it’s getting harder to know lately.

Stiles sleeps over more now, he even has a toothbrush in the bathroom. He slides out of bed in comic book boxers and a too big undershirt that he continues to wear into the day under his shirt of choice. The moments that Derek loves are happening more and more. Stiles falls asleep on the couch, and he can’t help but stop and snap a picture on his phone. Angry texts about his dumb professors, and Derek just wants to be there to help him through it.

These moments he thinks he is in love with start to turn into moments he falls a little bit more in love with Stiles.

~~~

The leaves change to a mixture of reds and oranges; Stiles likes to jump into piles at the park.

Derek doesn’t know what to think of him at times like this, when it seems he has forgotten that he is 24 years old and a grad student, but Derek loves it. Stiles’ coffee is sitting on the grass getting cold, Stiles obviously doesn’t care.

Derek watches as Stiles runs around and tries to crunch every leaf that he sees. Derek can’t help how his heart races a little. He’s noticed a significant decrease in the use of his dick by the invisible person. He starts to think that he is just so starved for romantic attention that he made it up. It did happen sometimes, but Derek found he is playing with himself more often than not. He is just so grateful it never happened when Stiles is around, that would be impossible to explain.

Stiles saunters over and takes his spot in between Derek’s legs and takes up the cup of quickly cooling coffee.

“So, my dad wanted me to invite you over for Thanksgiving,” Stiles says and takes a sip from the cup in his hands.

Derek, by all means, should be terrified to meet Stiles’ dad, you know, the sheriff? However, he doesn’t feel that dread in his stomach as much as he expected to. He kind of saw it coming; since most of Derek’s family is gone, Stiles has said he refuses to let him spend it alone with a microwave dinner with Laura.

“Laura can come too. I haven’t actually met your sister, so it could be like a ‘Meet the Family!’ type deal. I mean, you don’t have too, I know you get uncomfortable. I don’t want you doing something you don’t want to, you know?” he takes another hasty sip of his coffee to stop his ramble.

“No, I think it’ll be good,” Derek admits, “I mean, we’ve been dating for 7 months. It’s time I met your dad and you met Laura. Plus, it’ll be better than eating TV dinners in the loft.”

“Well, cuz see. The thing is, it’s not just me and my dad. It’s my dad, my step mom, Scott, and Scott’s wife and husband,” Stiles elaborates hesitantly, flinching a little as if preparing himself for being hit.

“That’s fine,” Derek tells him, nodding shortly and raising his eyebrows in surprise of Stiles’ reaction. He kisses Stiles’ temple and puts his chin on the top of his head again.

“ _That’s fine_? That’s my entire family! How are you so cool about this?”

“I see myself having a future with you. It’s going to have to happen sometime. I think the sooner the better. If we wait until we’ve been dating for a couple years it’ll be awkward,” Derek calmly explains, as if he had rehearsed it.

In all honesty, Derek had wanted to meet the Sheriff before, he even considered driving to the station to introduce himself but it seemed like a strange moment to tell a stranger that you were dating his son.

Stiles turned to look at him, his eyes narrow and his brow furrowed. The coffee is still steaming a little.

“What?” Derek asks.

“How did I get so fucking lucky?” Stiles continues to look at Derek.

“I honestly have no idea,” Derek replies with a smile blooming on his face as he takes a swig from his cup. Stiles slaps his thigh with a gloved hand.

The following days don’t fly by in a rush of excitement to meet Stiles’ father. Instead, they creep by like watching paint dry.

Derek googles recipes to try to make but his lack of culinary expertise limits the things he can make. He looks at a recipe for something called a Pumpkin Roll when he feels the familiarity of Mike fondling his cock.

The feeling isn’t unwelcome, he himself was thinking about jacking himself off tonight, so the sudden stimulation to his nether regions feels good. He shoves the laptop away and unbuttons his pants. His hand slips under the elastic of his underwear to where Mike’s hand is ghosting over the head of his dick.

He feels a finger toy with his foreskin and gasps at the sensation. Mike’s finger glides around the circumference of the head as pre-come seeps out, only lubricating the situation further. Derek pants a little as another hand comes up on his balls and squeezes them softly. Derek closes his eyes and finds himself falling onto the couch, head tilted back and blood rushing south really fast.

Derek could imagine Stiles being there, instead of Mike. Though the two were identical, Derek has more of a connection with Stiles, him being real and all. It’s Stiles hands that are in between his legs and twirling those sickeningly beautiful digits around his cock and over his balls. Derek releases his dick from the confines of his underwear while he imagines himself gripping onto Stiles’ wild hair as the hand on his balls disappears. The sensation around the head of his dick leaves as well and Derek can’t help but feel unsatisfied with the adventure.

He’s getting ready to tuck himself back into his pants when something slides down his cock and stops at the base right above his balls. Derek tries to decipher what this object that is on his dick could be, he deduces to a cock ring. Derek has never tried one, but he isn’t going to complain now. The underside of his penis is relieved of the glorious pressure while his balls were fondled into the ring as well. Derek gasps as the ring is released and the pressure increases and only makes him harder.

Derek has no idea what these visions of sex are, but he may have to invest in a cock ring because this sensation is the most amazing thing he’s felt in a long time.

A mouth is on him before he can even comprehend what is happening. He moans at the feeling and soon can feel himself straining for friction. His hips buck up from the couch and he clenches his fists besides him. Derek can feel the sweat rolling down his forehead. Has it always been this hot in here?

His shirt is on the other side of the room in seconds and the mouth is replaced with a lubed up hand. Derek knows he’s leaking all over his very expensive couch, but he can’t find it in himself to care too much.

Derek can imagine Stiles’ hand on his dick, roaming up and down in slow methodical movements as he watches Derek flush with red cheeks and his chest moves with hard breath. Derek can imagine the sweet little smirk Stiles would make when Derek lets out the smallest moan he’s ever made.

The hand quickens and Derek feels himself thrusting into the air harder and harder. The hand stops and Derek takes the moment of stillness to lay himself down on the couch.

He gets himself into a good spot and not a moment too soon because a tight ass is lowered onto him in one fast motion. Derek’s mouth falls open and the ass just sits there, the hips rolling a little as if it’s getting comfortable. Derek begs it to move soon.

It starts moving almost as soon as Derek asks it to, his eyes fall shut as he imagines Stiles sitting on top of him, holding him down onto the couch. Imagines it’s Stiles who is bouncing on his dick with vigor, it’s Stiles who Derek feels under his hands when he reaches up. Mike who?

Derek can feel himself getting close and he opens his eyes. When had he closed them? He looks down to see his dick sticking straight up into nothing, but it does look thicker. He’ll look into it after this is over. He groans and pants as the invisible body above him speeds up, moving quicker than it had a moment ago. Derek finds himself pushing up to meet the pace, his heels dig down into the couch.

Mike stills, the hips toll, and Derek keeps thrusting. He must have orgasmed. Derek imagines Stiles finishing first and how he would collapse onto Derek and rock his hips, rutting Derek until he came too.

The idea of Stiles rutting on top of him, still coming back from his own orgasm sends pleasure ripping through Derek as he himself orgasms too. His legs drop from the positions they were in and Derek exhales as his orgasm pulses through him and he comes all over the couch. He never liked this couch anyways.

Derek lays there, breathing heavily and trying to think of how he is going to explain to Laura that the couch she bought him as a housewarming gift is ruined. He’s deep in thought when the front door opens unexpectedly.

“Hey Der. What is this about Thanksgiv- oh for the love of all things- Derek, what the fuck?!” Laura walks in. She covers her face and drops the shopping bags she had in her hands while Derek scrambles to cover himself with a pillow.

“Laura what the fuck?” He stands as quickly as he can with his pants around his ankles and his underwear around his knees, the pillow still in front of his junk.

“You _need_ to stop masturbating in public areas Derek. You have a problem!” She still has her eyes covered but she turns to face the opposite direction of the couch.

“This is MY apartment!” Derek tries to explain but Laura feels around for her bags and walks to the kitchen, facing away from Derek the entire time.

“We’re burning that couch. Put some pants on and then we need to talk about this dinner with Stiles and his dad.”

“It’s actually with his entire fami-”

“Don’t talk to me while your junk is out.” Laura interrupts. Derek is still in shock, standing in the living room with his dick out and still a little hard. Interesting.

~~~

Derek decides to make a Mincemeat pie. His mother always used to make one for him at their family Thanksgiving. No one else liked it, so he had a whole pie all to himself every year until the fire. The store had a jar of mincemeat that he read online is the easiest way to make the dessert. He acquires a pie crust and a disposable pie pan to bake it in.

The instructions from the online recipe are easy enough and he follows them as best he can. Derek thinks that even if no one else has any, he’ll have something there to calm his nerves. At first he isn’t nervous at all to meet the Sheriff, but as Thanksgiving grew closer he finds himself more apprehensive than he thought he was going to be.

The familiar smell of the pie baking calms him down enough for him to call Stiles.The phone rings a couple of times before a very cheery greeting answers.

“Yellow?” the yuh sound is exaggerated but it makes Derek smile.

“Hey.”

“Hi! What’s up Der Bear?”

“I asked you to not call me that,” they had had this discussion before, when Stiles wanted Derek to have a cute pet name. Derek refused everything his stubborn boyfriend wanted to call him. “I was making something for dinner and I didn’t even ask you if it’s okay if I bring pie. So can I bring a pie to dinner?”

“Oh my god, babe! Yes! Of course you can! What kind are you bringing?” Stiles sounds way to excited, like he gets when he’s had too much caffeine.

“Well, it’s Mincemeat. I know it’s not that popular it’s just-”

“Have you met my father?” The interruption is sudden and very serious, it scares Derek a little at the quick and abrupt shift in Stiles’ tone.

“Ummmm, no. Why? Is he allergic to something in it? I know there are a lot of-”

“My dad _loves_ Mincemeat!” Yet another uncalled for change in Stiles’ demeanor throws Derek off, he now has no idea what is happening. “If you bring that pie, you will automatically be in Dad’s good graces for all of eternity!”

Derek falls quiet for a minute, he can hear Stiles typing something up, he’s probably working on something for a class that is due Monday.

“I’ve- I’ve never actually met someone else who likes it before. My mom- she uh,” the typing stops, “she used to make it just for me when we would have our family’s Thanksgiving. She always said she didn’t know how I had tried it in the first place but I was always thrilled to have a whole pie all to myself.”

“Your mom sounds like an amazing women. I’m sorry she’s not here.”

Derek knows Stiles knows this feeling, it’s one of the things they bonded over when they were a couple months into their relationship. They could comfort each other, and it never felt like it was being forced. A tear falls down Derek’s face unbidden.

“Laura’s still coming though right?”

Derek huffs out a laugh and settles back into the couch he sat down on at the beginning of their conversation. “Oh yeah. She’s very excited to meet you.”

Her exact phrase was, “I’m excited to meet the boy that you’ve been masturbating furiously in public to for the past 6 months,” but Stiles doesn’t need to know that.

“Well, I’m excited to meet the older sister of my boyfriend. How have we not done this sooner?”

“I have no idea,” now the tears that had threatened to fall were dry and Derek can imagine Stiles in his room, sitting at his desk with a dopey smile on his face. He knows he has the same look on his own.

“I hate to leave you for this paper, but I need to finish this before dinner or else my turkey coma self is going to finish it and I learned in undergrad I cannot trust that bastard.”

Derek laughs low in his stomach, but Stiles hears it and he lets out a little laugh too.

“Okay, then I’ll let you go.” They linger on the phone though, like the annoyingly cute couple in romcoms do. “I’m really nervous to meet your dad,” Derek finally says.

“Don’t be. He’s has a hard exterior but on the inside he’s a marshmallow,” Stiles says and Derek can hear the fond smile in Stiles’ voice.

“We’ll see.”

“Dude, you’re bringing pie. He can’t not love you.”

“Bye Stiles.”

“Bye Der Bear!”

Derek can’t reply before Stiles hangs up but Derek smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? What did you think? Leave a comment or hit the kudos button to let me know! I really do love your comments and i wish i could sit and reply to all of them!
> 
> This takes place in November, so it's been about a year since the fic started!
> 
> The next chapter will be a little longer too. Man, we're halfway through! I never thought this would come!!
> 
> Come bug me on [tumblr!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)


	9. Meet The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I promised you two updates and here the second one is! Thanks again to Caitlin for looking this over. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for the support and feedback! The last chapter was so much fun to write and this one was too. I'm really excited to finally have this chapter up because it feels like a long time coming! 
> 
> There is a lot going on irl right now, but I'll leave all that for the end notes. So please read those if you want to stay in the loop about the next few updates of this fic.
> 
> Enjoy my friends!

Stiles calls Derek just to make sure that he is still coming, and that he is bringing the pie. His dad has gotten really excited about it and wants to make sure that Derek doesn’t forget it. 

The doorbell rings and Stiles rushes to answer it while his dad flips the tv to the Cowboys game. They were all Seahawks fans but it is the only thing on worth watching. 

“Hey Dere- You’re not Derek,” Stiles says to the girl as she stands there on his doorstep, arms wrapped around herself. 

“No, but you must be Stiles,” she smiles and sticks her hand out to shake his hand. “I’m Laura, Derek’s older, prettier, and meaner sister.” Stiles can't’ tell if she’s joking or not. He decides to smile and welcome her in. “Derek is just parking the car, you know how he is with the Camaro,” she waves her hand in the air behind her. 

Stiles moves out of the way so that she can enter the house, he pokes his head out of the door to see where Derek is parking his car. 

Melissa comes out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel and smiling as she walks to John who is pulling her under his arm. 

“Umm, Dad, Melissa, this is Laura. Derek’s sister,” Stiles introduces. 

John meets Laura’s outstretched hand and shakes it, then Melissa does too. 

“Derek’s just parking the car,” Stiles says before he turns on his heel to go back to the front door. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Stiles has told us a lot about Derek, but not much about you,” Melissa, ever the charmer, says as she pulls Laura into the kitchen.

There is another knock at the door and Stiles jumps forward to get it. On the other side is Derek, holding a pie covered in saran wrap. Derek holds it out in front of him for Stiles to take, but Stiles just pulls him in. “Thank God you’re here. I was worrying that you left me with your sister.”

The house smells like turkey, and Stiles watches as Derek takes in the smell, a small smile on his lips. Stiles realizes Derek probably hasn’t been able to walk into a place that smells like home and turkey cooking and pie cooling for years. It sobers him for a moment, sad for his boyfriend because someone as great as Derek doesn’t deserve the life he’s had. John comes out of the kitchen with Laura trailing behind him. 

“And you must be Derek!” John points to Derek and has a genuine smile on his face. 

“I brought pie,” is all Derek manages to get out as he puts his arms out, extending the pie to Stiles’ father. 

John laughs and his eyes crinkle as he accepts it, “Thanks son. Stiles said it’s mincemeat, my favorite.”

“It’s my favorite too, I’ve never actually met anyone else who likes it too,” Derek replies and Stiles watches as Derek relaxes a little. Melissa comes up behind her husband and takes the pie out of Derek’s hand.

“This is my wife, Stiles’ step-mother, Melissa. Her son and his spouses should be here soon as well. Once they get here, we’ll go ahead and start dinner,” John says as he moves to shake Derek’s now free hand. 

“Yeah, of course,” Derek takes the sheriff’s hand and shakes it firmly. Stiles’ stomach shifts with nerves, probably just as nervous as Derek is. 

Melissa and John go back to the kitchen and Laura sits on the couch in front of the tv, turning up the volume a little on her way down. Derek quickly looks over to Stiles and goes in for a hug and a kiss. He squeezes Stiles’ a little more than usual, but Stiles does the same back. 

It is a big deal for him and his sister to be here today and Stiles appreciates the hell out of it. The kiss is chaste but still amazing. Stiles closes his eyes as Derek leans back, “Thanks for coming.”

Stiles sees the smallest smile creep onto Derek’s face. 

“WHAT WAS THAT CALL? Come on ref! Open your eyes!” Laura shouts from the couch, John comes running inso see what happened. “Flag on the play with 10 seconds left in the quarter on a fourth down? With only 5 yards to go?”

“Ah, a gal who can yell about football. You’re welcome here anytime Laura!” John takes a seat next to Laura as the door swings open. 

“Hello hello hello! We’re here!” Scott bursts in and goes straight to the kitchen to say hello to his mom. 

“Hi Sheriff,” Allison walks in holding a basket full of covered dishes. 

“Allison, call me John,” John stands up and goes to grab the basket. 

“Never,” she says with a wide grin, “Stiles will you help Isaac bring in the rest?” Allison asks as she follows John into the kitchen to help unload the basket onto the table.

“Sure,” Stiles releases himself from Derek’s already loosening hug to go help his brother-in-law. 

It only takes a moment before Isaac and Stiles trot back in with the last of the food. Together, the family all sets the table; plates, forks, wine glasses, and napkins were placed on the table that had been expanded to fit their new guests. 

Stiles introduces Derek and Laura to Scott, Allison, and Isaac. And as the group settles into the same space all together around the table, they all separate into different conversations. 

Isaac and Derek realize they’ve met before. Isaac goes on about how it’s been awhile since they got together with Erica and Boyd. When Derek says he’d be up to meet up with all of them, Isaac explains they’d all changed numbers since the last time they saw one another. 

Laura is more than happy to talk with Melissa about her work at the hospital. Scott and John are already talking about something between just the two of them, something about recent animal activity in the woods. Stiles listens in on their conversation as Scott tells John that wolves aren’t native to California and they were probably looking for a mountain lion. Allison chimes in that she saw one in the woods behind her archery studio just recently.

Stiles just looks over the table and watches as everyone he loves sits and eats a good warm meal together. 

Derek’s hand finds Stiles’ under the table and a soft smile is shared between the two of them before Derek gets sucked back in by Allison asking if he hunts. 

With Derek’s hand in his, Stiles spoons more mashed potatoes onto his plate and drenches them with gravy. Stiles’ mind wanders to the future. The idea of having Thanksgiving with Derek and Laura again seems reachable. Things are going so well today, and Stiles is so happy. 

He’s even happier when Derek offers to help with the dishes after everyone migrates from the dining room to the living room to watch A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. 

Stiles is downright  _ elated _ when Derek chooses to wash leaving Stiles to dry. It’s a good system and they work in silence, the only noise is the clink of the dishes as Stiles puts them away in their proper cupboard. 

“I love you,” Derek says softly into the sink filled with warm water and soggy food bits. 

“Hmm?” Stiles isn’t listening, his mind  in the future again, imagining it with Derek. Imagining them doing dishes together forever. 

Derek puts the dish he is scrubbing into the soapy water and turns to face Stiles. 

“I love you.” 

Stiles looks at Derek for a hint of- a hint of anything. But all he sees is seriousness in his face, his eyes are soft, even his sharp jaw line seems to have softened for the three words that linger in the air between them. 

“I love you too,” Stiles lets out a huff and smiles. 

Derek reaches over to Stiles, puts his soapy hands on Stiles’ face and kisses him. They’ve kissed before, but this is different, Stiles can feel it in his toes and his stomach, even at the tips of his hair. Stiles pulls him in closer. The wet soap suds on his face forgotten as Derek opens his mouth into the kiss and Stiles does the same. 

Stiles feels himself being pushed up against the counter. His eyes are closed, he lets his hands roam over Derek’s back and down to his butt. Derek doesn’t seem to mind and soon had one of his hands on Stiles’ neck and the other on Stiles’ hip pulling him close enough to feel the boner in his pants. 

Stiles gets a second to separate his and Derek’s mouths to take a deep breath before he dives back in. Derek bites his lip and-

“Dude! Not in the kitchen,” Scott cries as he walks in. “I mean, I know you’re practically dying of blue balls, but come on guys. It’s Thanksgiving.” Stiles has never been so mad at his best friend in his entire life. Scott doesn’t leave, just stands there smirking. 

“What do you want Scott?” Stiles barks out, Derek drops his hands from around Stiles’ person., but Stiles tries to keep him close.

“Your dad wants to know if he can have pie yet,” Scott looks so smug. 

Derek breaks out of the grip Stiles has on him, while he glares at Scott, but he just shrugs and smiles that dopey smile. 

Stiles sighs, “Yeah, he can have,” he raises his voice so that his dad can hear, “ONE PIECE!” 

From the other room Stiles hears his dad curse.

Stiles glances over at Derek, who only gives him a tight lipped smile, Stiles takes a deep breath to try and relieve the erection he has. 

The evening eventually draws to a close when Laura says that if Derek doesn’t get her home soon, she’s going to fall asleep on the Stilinski’s couch. Derek stands up from where he and Stiles were seated on the couch. Stiles is sad at the loss of the warm heavy arm that was around his shoulder, but the movie had ended, and he has important school work he needs to finish before schools starts up again on Monday. 

“Goodnight everyone! It was fantastic meeting all of you,” Laura slurs her words a little while Derek leads her to the car. 

Derek waves to Scott who is sitting between Allison and Isaac, Melissa who has her feet up on the coffee table. John stands up from his place next to his wife and follows Stiles out after Derek and Laura. 

“Well Derek, it was great meeting you,” John says sincerely as Laura wanders down the drive to the Camaro. “You are welcome to Sunday dinner whenever you want.” Then John offers his hand in a friendly handshake. 

“It was great to meet you too, sir. I would love to come over for dinner sometime,” Derek responds sincerely before reaching out and shaking his hand. Stiles just stands at the bottom of the porch steps and waits for his father to go back inside. 

“Bye Derek. Bye Laura!” John waves as they watch her slip down into the passenger seat of the Camaro, the tinted windows making it almost hard to see. He laughs when he sees her wave weakly before practically passing out in the passenger seat. As he starts to walk back inside the house, Stiles steps towards Derek. 

“I’m glad you came, he likes you. He really does. I think it has everything to do with the mincemeat pie you made, but it’s a start,” Stiles says, bouncing on his toes a little. 

“Well, I was hoping to take that pie home, but your dad still scares me so I left it here,” Derek admits honestly and then pulls Stiles into his arms. 

“Good call,” Stiles whispers as he leans in for a kiss. They stand out there for a few moments, alternating between kissing and hugging. It isn’t more than 5 minutes later that the front door opens and Allison is leading out a very tipsy Scott and Isaac to their car. 

Stiles takes that as a sign to get a move on and releases himself from Derek. “I love you, Derek.”

“I love you too, Stiles,” Derek says softly and the words go straight to Stiles’ dick but he manages to wave Derek and Laura off. Stiles waits out on the drive to wave goodbye to Allison as she drives away after managing to get her boys into the car. Stiles goes back into the house, heading straight for the guest room, ignoring the creaking stairs as he makes his way up. 

As soon as the door is closed behind him, he rushes to his backpack he brought with him. Stiles has never been so glad he packed Hale in his life. 

Stiles pulls the velvet pouch of of the pocket in the front of the backpack and moves to the bed that used to be his but now has a floral comforter. He rips back the top covers and plops himself down on the cool sheets. 

He didn’t plan on doing this at his father’s house; last Thanksgiving was traumatizing enough when Scott found Stiles’ dildo stash. But he still decided to bring his newest and most beloved acquisition with him. The exchange of their first “I love you”s had impacted Stiles more than he thought it was going to, so now, now he is going to use Hale because it seems like Derek will never get there on his own. 

The velvet is soft and the flaccid dildo is removed from it’s home. Stiles is surprised it starts getting hard almost as soon as it is removed. Stiles doesn’t think too much of it and decides to take this show into the shower, where his parents are less likely to hear his moans of pleasure. 

The spray of the shower hits the tile on the shower floor and soon the steam starts to accumulate on the mirror. Stiles gets the small bottle of lube from his bag and brings it in with him, working over Hale a little before getting into the steamy shower. 

He takes Hale into his mouth as he lowers his hands down his back and onto the top of his ass cheeks. He imagines it’s Derek’s hand that lands at the top of his crack and then slowly wiggles down between the fleshy domes. Stiles has to brace himself with his forearm on the wall. 

He imagines it is Derek who is pressed up against his back, with his beard softly scraping the nape of his neck as his other hand roams over Stiles’ nipples, pinching softly at the nubs. That it’s Derek that has a hand on his balls and is licking softly at where his neck meets his shoulder. 

Stiles swirls his tongue around the head of the dildo. He notices that even though most of his attention is focused on his own body, Hale is erect and ready, almost as though Stiles being pleased makes Hale happy too. 

Stiles imagines that it’s like that with Derek. 

He removes his hand from his ass long enough to get some of the lube on his hands, warm from the increased temperature in the room. He slides his hand back down his ass and imagines it Derek who slides one finger into him. 

Stiles thrusts forward and takes Hale into his mouth further. He starts mentally preparing himself to deepthroat Hale as he slips another finger into himself. Stiles images Derek breathing into his neck, muttering a soft “love you,” as he does it. He can image Derek’s leg between his as he holds both of them up because Stiles can barely keep himself from slipping. 

Stiles takes all of Hale into his mouth and constricts his throat a little to milk the imaginary precome. He holds it for a second as he manages another finger into his tight asshole. 

“Nice and tight,” he can almost hear Derek say into his ear, “just for me.” Stiles moves his hips back against his own hands, half expecting Derek to be there and is saddened to remember that he’s not. 

“Just for you,” Stiles can’t help himself from replying. He drops his head, pulls Hale out of his mouth and quickly grabs more lube to lube up the toy. 

Hale is poking at his entrance and Stiles pulls his fingers away to be replaced with Hale. Stiles loves the way Hale feels inside of him. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced. It’s better than any real dick he’s ever gotten. It could be that he hasn’t gotten laid by a real human person in over a year, but it could also be that Hale is the best investment he’s ever made. 

Stiles slowly starts pumping Hale into him, he imagines that it’s Derek, who has his hand on the tile wall as well, thrusting into him. Gaining rhythm slowly as they morph into one movement. Stiles moans into the movement, imagine Derek moving behind him, panting into the nape of his neck and laying soft kisses behind his ear. The Derek inside Stiles head reaches around his side, dragging his hand over his hips and landing on the patch of hair on his groin. Stiles moans at the idea that Derek gets his hands on Stiles’ dick, and gives it a quick tug.

He give a small nod to no one as he picks up the pace. He rocks into the wall, he has Derek on his back and the steam in the bathroom is actually steam that they’re creating. Hale twitches a little as Stiles continues to thrust it in and out. He finds his prostate and pounds into it like he imagines Derek would. 

Stiles hasn’t even touched himslef but he can feel precome dripping of the tip of his dick and down into the spiral on the floor. He moans quietly as he imagines he can hear Derek say, “No touching,” and pound into harder him. 

Stiles’ mouth gapes open as he lets out little grunts as Derek plows into him, his eyes close as he feels his orgasm building. Hale pounds into him and Stiles imagines Derek on the verge of orgasm too. 

“I love you,” Stiles says breathily just before the tiled wall gets covered in streaks of white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo??? Did you like it? Leave a comment and/or a kudos and let me know what you think!!
> 
> This takes place on Thanksgiving. 
> 
> So, my boss got promoted and while we wait for the new manager to get to my store, I am the interim manager. So out of the next 13 days, I will be working 11. Then right after that, I will be on a plane to New Jersey for HowlerCon! While I'm at the con, I don't plan to look at Magic too much, cuz I wanna chill with my friends, and go sight seeing in New York City. I don't really know what my work situation will be when I get back so I have no way of knowing when I will be able to update. I have a little bit more of this on my tumblr, so if you have any questions just hit me up there. 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)!!!


	10. Christmas Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It feels like it's been a lot longer than a couple of weeks, but here it is! Howlercon was amazing, and although I wanted to work on it a little while I was there, that was nearly impossible. I met so many cool people and heard so many awesome things from the cast. 
> 
> Anyways, here is this chapter! I can't believe we are almost done! It's so sad but also so rewarding. I really appreciate all of your kudos, subscriptions, and comments. They mean the world to me and I'm still so amazed at how well received this crack fic was. 
> 
> Thanks again to [Larissa](http://ohfuckthisshit.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this. I literally finished editing this chapter today and she got on beta'ing duty within the same hour. Thank you so much Larissa. I told you time and time again, but I really appreciate you helping me do this. 
> 
> Without further ado, here is the 10th (!!!!) chapter of this fic. (lol remember when this was supposed to be 9 chapters?)

The fall semester ends, and Stiles is thrilled that he only needs one more semester to finish out his Master’s. He practically burst into Derek’s apartment to tell him that UC Santa Barbara had contacted him about admissions to their university to continue for his PH.D. with the possibility of being able to teach a course or two if he feels he is ready. Derek sat on the couch as Stiles read the email, full of excitement to have the opportunity to study away from home. 

Derek was excited for his boyfriend, too, don’t get him wrong, but all this talk of Santa Barbara made him a little apprehensive about the future of their relationship. Santa Barbara is eight hours away on a good day, and he can’t just leave his company to follow his boyfriend down state.

The thought lingers in his head but he pushes it aside for a later day.

~~~

They are sitting on the couch, the pizza box on the coffee table, and Stiles curled up into Derek’s side by the time the end credits start to roll. Derek leans up to grab the remote to switch the TV from DVD to cable, but Stiles puts his hand out to stop him.

“We gotta watch the after credit scene babe,” his voice is sleepy, and quiet. 

“You’re falling asleep,” Derek quips back. It’s a hard angle to look at Stiles, but the brown hair that rubs up against his cheek feels nice. 

“But watching the after credit scene is part of the experience.” Derek can’t argue with that logic and leaves the credits playing, but lowers the volume a little. 

The clock on the cable box says it’s after 2 am, which makes sense. They had to order pizza from a 24 hour joint rather than their usual pizza haunt because it was already closed.

They sit there in the comfortable silence between the two of them, Derek cards his hand through Stiles’ soft locks, the credit music switches from a more action-y song to a soft ballad. 

Evenings like this were common for them. Stiles started spending more time at Derek’s loft just because of Scott’s marriage and their rather active sex life. While Scott, Isaac and/or Allison were getting it on at their place, Derek’s remained abstinent. 

And that idea keeps bothering Derek. 

It didn’t even occur to him that Stiles might not be happy with his decision to hold off on sex. Then Scott made that comment at Thanksgiving about Stiles dying of blue balls, and that turned the whole thing onto it’s side. At least for Derek it did. Stiles has showed no sign of thinking anything different since the comment made by his step brother. 

Still, Derek finds himself second guessing his original concern about moving too fast. He’s been sated by Mike, and the occasional sessions where Mike is switched with visions of Stiles, but he has no idea how Stiles is dealing with the lack of sexual activity in their relationship. 

“Dude, I can hear you thinking,” Stiles moves just enough to crane his neck in a way that looks really uncomfortable to look up at his boyfriend. 

“Does it bother you that we haven’t had sex yet?” Derek doesn't even know how to buffer the conversation, so he doesn’t. 

“Ummm,” Stiles sits up like a normal human, and looks at Derek like he’s trying to think how to answer, the credits still rolling behind them. “Not really. I respected your choice to wait when we started dating, and now that I love you, I just want you to be happy. If that means jerking myself off a few times until you’re ready then I will.”

That makes Derek pause. Because they both seem to be masturbating without having sex with eachother. The idea strikes him as funny. He wonders if they’ve ever jerked it at the same time. 

“The fact that we’ve been together for seven months and haven’t seen more than each other shirtless doesn’t make you feel weird?” Derek didn’t even realize it has been more than six months. His original plan was to make it to six months. Had he really just forgotten to sex up his boyfriend?

Suddenly Stiles is very much awake and looking at Derek with more purpose than he did a moment ago. 

“No,” Stiles looks Derek square in the eyes. “Every relationship is different. Just because Scott and Allison have been having sex since their first date doesn't mean I expect myself to be in a relationship like that.” He starts searching Derek’s face for something, his eyes are lingering over every part of his face, and lead back up to the hazel of his eyes. “I love you, and I want to make sure that we have sex for the right reason. Not just because we’ve been together long enough that it makes sense or something like that.”

“Holy shit,” Derek didn’t know what to say. 

“We have both been through our fair share of shitty relationship, and I like you too much to lose you over something as small as sex.” Stiles doesn’t even respond to Derek’s comment and continues to stare at the older man until Derek leans in to kiss him. 

Stiles moans into the kiss. Their lips interlocking with the occasional tongue darting out into the other’s mouth. 

Derek pulls Stiles onto his lap and Stiles willingly moves and rests his knees on either side of Derek’s hips. Stiles rocks into Derek a little while their lips still tangle together. The erection that forms lets Stiles smile into the kiss. More friction is added a moment later and Derek suddenly has trouble remembering self control. 

Because although, this would be fan-fucking-tastic right now, he just wasn’t ready. Not yet. He hated what he needed to do but Stiles would understand. 

“Stiles,” Derek gets the name out between kisses. Stiles still thrusting a little to get friction on his now apparent erection too. “Stiles,” he tries again, but there must be a misunderstanding because Stiles takes his name as an encouragement. 

The thought strikes Derek that Stiles may not be as okay with this as he said. After all, he was dying of blue balls. The thought has an immediate reaction on Derek’s body, and not even five minutes after they started, his boner was gone, and it wasn’t from an orgams.

Stiles notices.

“Der?” He’s panting. He looks down to see Derek staring off past his head, lost in thought. “Derek?” He snaps out of the trance he was in. Stiles on his lap suddenly heavier than he would like. He lifts his boyfriend off and scoots away. 

“I don’t want to do this tonight,” Derek says. He feels like shit, because this is probably the closest they’ve ever gotten. Then he had to go and fuck it up. 

“Oh shit, did I totally misread that?” Stiles jumps up off the couch and practically darts to the other side of the room. 

“No!” Derek gets up and is right in front of Stiles, grabbing his face to look at his eyes. “I was so into that, but I just, I don’t know. I freaked out. I’m so sorry.” Derek could feel a sting in his eyes . He hated his own reaction. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- I wouldn’t have-” Stiles is lost for words, and Derek is sad it isn’t because he’s having his brain sucked out of his dick. 

They stand there in awkward silence. Stiles pulls Derek’s hands off his face. 

“I’m gonna go,” Stiles finally says, it’s almost 3 am.

“You know you’re welcome to stay,” Derek tries to block him from picking up his shoes.

“I think I should go, after all, I did almost sexually assault you,” he grabs his shoes and sits on the couch to start lacing them up. 

“You didn’t sexually assault me Stiles,” Derek sits next to him and puts a hand on his knee. 

“I made you do something you didn’t want. I feel so bad, I need to leave,” the words sting. “Not because of you,” his emotions must be showing on his face more than he would like to admit, “it’s because of me.” Stiles looks down at his hands and messes with his fingers.

He stands suddenly, and glides to the door to pick up his backpack. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” The door slides open and closes without another word exchanged.

For the first time since it started happening, Derek was not happy to feel Mike on the outskirts of his brain.  

~~~

The temperature dropping below 70 degrees marks the beginning of winter in California. Derek finds himself going over to the Stilinski’s almost every Sunday for dinner. He and Stiles had worked through whatever happened a few days ago, and now everything was good again. Dinner tonight is one of Derek’s favorites, Melissa made fried chicken with mashed potatoes. Derek is thrilled. 

“So Derek, what are you doing for Christmas?” John has a fork of mashed potatoes with corn mixed in on the way to his mouth. 

“Umm, we don’t really do anything. We-” he coughs softly, “we haven’t since the fire. Laura usually just makes a cake and we order pizza. Nothing fancy,” Derek put his own fork down and pats the sides of his mouth with a napkin. 

“Cake? Why do you make a cake on Christmas? Oh for Jesus’ birthday?” Stiles has a wing in his hands, and grease all over his mouth and even a little on his nose but it makes his lips look deliciously pink. Derek wants to kiss him. 

Everyone has their eyes on Derek, “Uh no, it’s actually, well, December 25th is mine too,” Derek takes a sip of his wine. 

“Your what?” Stiles, shifts in his seat to look at Derek.

“My birthday,” Derek looks down at his food, he doesn’t like to make a big deal out of it, and he doesn’t want Stiles to make a bid deal about it either.

“Your birthday! You never told me your birthday is on Christmas!” Stiles looks like he’s about to jump out of his seat. Everyone around the table just sits quietly, and Derek hates it because a moment ago they were all laughing. 

“I don’t really like to make a big deal out of it,” he continues to look down at his plate, he hopes Stiles will look away because it’s awful being under his gaze like this. 

“Oh, okay,” Stiles shrinks in his seat and turns back to the conversation he was holding a moment ago. “We go all out on Christmas huh? We decorate the tree on Christmas Eve and everything. Melissa makes  _ the best  _ red velvet cheesecake. You know you’re welcome.” Stiles doesn’t look at him though, just focuses on his dad and Melissa. 

Derek knows he is in trouble as soon as they have a moment alone. It seems like they can’t catch a break. 

Sure enough, Derek finds himself with Stiles at the kitchen sink just like they had been a few weeks ago. 

Stiles is quiet and it is very unsettling to Derek because in all the time they had been dating, Stiles was seldom quiet. He saves this kind of quiet for when he’s mad about a bullshit grade or FX edited out his favorite part of a movie. He is really concentrating on drying the dishes, his brow is half furrowed and Derek can’t stand to see that beautiful face contorted into something so foul.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The towel in his hand doesn’t stop.

“Huh?” Derek looks over but Stiles’ glare is still on the plate. 

“Why didn’t you tell me your birthday was on Christmas?”

“I already said, I don’t like to make a big deal out of it,” Derek doesn’t know what to do so he just keeps scrubbing at the dry bits of gravy on the plate. The sun is setting outside and the light is casting a beautiful glow on Stiles’ face. 

“So, if I hadn’t asked you wouldn’t have told me? You know my birthday just passed when we started dating, and you just felt that lying about your birthday was okay?” Derek could feel the bite in his words, but he knows he deserves it. 

“I didn’t lie, and I would have told you,” he can’t tell if he’s lying or not. He thinks he would have told Stiles about his birthday, but on the other hand, his birthday is such a reminder of his mother and father working hard to make Christmas just as much about Derek as their family festivities. 

“A lie of omission is still a lie, but you don’t sound so sure of that either way.” Stiles takes the plate he is working on and turns to put it into the cupboard. They finish the dishes in silence and Derek hates himself for doing that to Stiles. 

~~~

Derek doesn't know what to do about the lack of communication from his boyfriend. They haven’t had a decent conversation since dinner went so horribly wrong. First it was the sex thing at his loft, then dinner the other day. Their daily conversations turned into a couple words every few days. And he doesn't’ know how to fix it.. 

Today it’s Christmas Eve and Derek wants nothing more than to be with Stiles on his birthday. He just doesn’t know if Stiles wants to see him right now. 

A key is slipped into the door and Derek doesn’t even look up from his spot on the couch. Laura slides the door open and walks in with the classic sound of high heels clicking on the floor. 

“You need a better door, I get my entire workout trying to open that thing,” she throws her purse on the table along with her keys. Her sigh fills the room and Derek can see her rest her hands on her hips. “Jesus Derek. What happened?” 

The picture he’s portraying is probably just as pathetic as he feels. He’s been wearing the same sweatpants for a few days, and the amount of take out containers on the coffee table is too much for the time he’s been holed up here. The pillow he’s hugging would have probably died if it needed to breathe. 

“I think Stiles and I broke up,” he mumbles quietly.

“Oh Der,” Laura moves to go sit on the couch next to her baby brother.  “What did he do? Oh my god, I’m going to go kick his ass. I swear-” 

“It wasn’t him-” Derek pulls the pillow tighter. “I didn’t tell him when my birthday is.”

“He dumped you because you didn’t tell him your birthday? What kind of grade A bullshit-”

“He didn’t dump me. At least I don’t think he did. We haven't talked much since dinner the other day.” Laura pulls the pillow out of his hands. “No, he’s mad because if he hadn’t asked what my plans for Christmas were, I never would have told him.” 

“Well,” her voice goes soft, it reminds him so much of their mother. Laura is turning into a spitting image of her lately, “why didn’t you tell him?”

“I- I don’t really know. It never came up. You can’t just slip that into a casual conversation.” It’s been awhile since he and his sister had such a candid talk about their love lives. Laura is too busy running the company. “Then, even if I did tell him, how do I tell him that I hate it? How do I tell him that December 25th was the most magical day of the year? My birthday was on the same day as fucking Christmas but it never felt like that. Those days when Mom would make me funfetti pancakes while everyone else ate peppermint french toast? Or how there was a pile of presents for me under the tree to open in the morning, and another pile wrapped in birthday paper with cake later in the afternoon?

“Those days where everything to me, to us. Then we lost them all, and it’s all my fault. How can my birthday ever be happy again?” Derek is looking at Laura intently, tears still at the brim of his eyes. 

Laura looks back defeated. 

“Those Christmases were amazing.” She gives a sad little laugh. “But we’ve spent too long trying to forget them. Derek, we both have been hiding from those days.” She licks her lips and her mascara is running a little bit. “You have Stiles now. He’s the best thing that’s happened to you in a long time, a very long time. You deserve to have a good Christmas again. If Stiles can give you that, you need to go for it. Past Christmases were good, but the ones that you could have with Stiles might be even better. Are you really willing to let Stiles go because you’d rather sit and sulk around with your sister on your birthday?”

She was right. They’ve never been much of a hugging family, but Derek reaches out and Laura takes it in strive. 

“Tell anyone I’m a sap and I will kill you in your sleep.”

Derek smiles into the lingering hug. The only thing now is to talk to Stiles and beg for forgiveness.

~~~

Derek groans as he realizes why he is awake: someone is pounding on the front door. He tries to pull a pillow over his head to keep the sound out but it just won’t stop. The covers are thrown off and he stomps to answer the door. The only person he is expecting is Laura, and she is asleep on the couch head covered with a pillow and cursing the person at the door too, so he has no idea who this is. 

“Wha-” the heavy metal door slides open and Stiles is standing on the other side. Holding…. presents?

“Um, hi.” He’s talking like he’s trying to be careful about what he says. 

“Hi,” Derek’s suddenly very aware that he is shirtless and only wearing boxers. 

“Happy Birthday,” he holds out the two presents in his hands. There’s a card on top too. “I know you said you don’t want to make a big deal out of it, but I got you these. To be honest, I got them for you for Christmas but now they’re your birthday present because that is more important to me.”

Derek takes the two parcels. “Thanks.”

“I told my dad that I wasn’t coming for Christmas. I’d like to be here, you know, not making a big deal out of your birthday with you. If you’ll have me,” Stiles has his hands in his pockets. “I love you, and I still love you after- after dinner. I want nothing more than to spend your birthday with you. Please.” As soon as he finishes he worries at his bottom lip. 

Derek doesn’t know what to do. Because he wasn’t expecting this at all. After Stiles had ignored him for two weeks, he never expected Stiles would show up at his door step and plea to be taken back. Derek thought he ruined the first good thing to happen to him in a really long time. Truth be told, he had barely left his bed since the fight. 

“I’d like that a lot. If you stayed,” he says with a small nod that sends a smile to Stiles’ face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? What did you think? 
> 
> The first little bit of this takes place, maybe a few days after Thanksgiving. While the rest takes place closer to Christmas, maybe a week before. And then the very last few paragraphs are on December 25th. I put Stiles' birthday in April, they started dating in May. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Leaving a comment gives me motivation to get these chapters out faster. 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/) for updates and news but also my kick ass blog!!


	11. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *10 years later* 
> 
> I don't even have an excuse to be honest. I'm sorry this took so long. I lost interest for a while and life got messy. This has been sitting in my google doc for almost a year. Finally _finally_ got it done within the past couple days. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was awkward as hell to write, and even more awkward to edit. 
> 
> Forever thanks to my beta Larissa for managing to beta this faster than I could. 
> 
> I really wanted to get this out around this time, because Derek's birthday is on Christmas and if I didn't do this right now, I don't think I would have ever finished this fic.

Stiles hates moping, he really does. It’s been a couple week since he and Derek broke up because Derek neglected to tell Stiles  his birthday was on Christmas.  They had only exchanged light casual conversation. The week after their fight, Stiles didn’t get out of bed. Scott was worried about him and even got Allison and Isaac to hold off on their near constant baning to give Stiles some respect.

It wasn’t too long before he just left his apartment, he didn’t want to interrupt their love lives, and his dad was thrilled to have him home for more than a few hours. 

Now it’s Christmas Eve and Stiles is sitting on his dad’s couch with a cup of now cold hot coco. 

“He doesn’t seem like the Christmas type. Go spend his birthday with him,” his father knows that what transpired at dinner has caused a rift in their relationship. “You need to forgive him. You said you love him, love is a give and take.”

Stiles knows his father is right, but Stiles just doesn’t want to. What Derek did hurt him and he doesn’t know if he can deal with it. He does love Derek though, and he knows that he must be hurting as well. Stiles didn’t hear Derek out at all about his reason for not telling him. And now he feels shitty about that. 

~~~

Back at the apartment, the tree that Isaac put up was giving off its golden glow with presents to and from Scott, Allison, and Isaac cluttering the floor underneath. Stiles has a few in there too, and there might even be a couple for Derek. Wrapped in Christmas paper. Stiles face palms, before taking  them out from under the tree and ripping the paper off. The whole idea of celebrating the holiday without his boyfriend makes Stiles a little uneasy. 

He sighs as he sees the collection of books he got Derek. All hardback because Stiles noticed Derek only has paperback books that line the shelves in his apartment. Their spines are all worn out and sad looking. While Derek is out one day picking up their take out, Stiles roamed around and looked for the ones with the most wear. He even ordered them all online because Barnes and Noble didn’t have them. 

The little wolf plush with big bushy eyebrows he glued on comes out of it’s box and Stiles remembers when Derek told him his favorite animals were wolves. He said that they always knew where everyone is, and if they ever got lost they could find each other. 

“Fuck it,” Stiles puts the presents down and grabs his sweater, car keys, and wallet and the door slams behind him. He races down the rickety steps of the apartment complex to his jeep. 

Target is packed, and Stiles almost regrets his decision until he remembers that it’s his boyfriend’s birthday tomorrow. The wrapping paper is slim pickings because when all the holiday paper is gone from the seasonal section, people think they can get away with some white and silver bridal paper. Stiles looks at the meager selection and decides that the Avengers will be better than Princess Sofia. He grabs a couple bows too and a birthday card.

He ends up waiting 45 minutes to check out, but he can’t not do this after he braved the crazy last minute shoppers. The drive home makes Stiles anxious because he really just wants to see Derek, he wants to see him and apologize for not listening to what he has to say. 

Back at his flat Stiles opens the door just to find Scott and Isaac making out on the couch. 

“Really? Even on Jesus’ birthday?” Scott flips him the middle finger and Stiles grabs his gifts on the counter. With a huffed out a laugh he retreats into his room. 

He wraps the books together, just like he had when he wrapped them in Christmas paper, when he gets to the wolf though, the box he used before is missing from his bed. Hastily he looks around his room but doesn’t find anything.

“Hey, did one of you go in my room?” Stiles pokes his head out into the living room to find Scott and Isaac still macking on each other. 

“I did,” Allison passes him in the hallway on her way to the kitchen with a plate. “I needed a box for an extra present I got Melissa and I saw the empty one on your bed and took it.”

“Ally! That was for Derek’s present!” Stiles follows her as she walks to the kitchen.

“I thought you two broke up? I didn’t think you needed it,” she puts the plate in the sink and turns the water on to wash it. 

“We didn’t break up.” Stiles states, his voice raised a little in annoyance. “At least not officially,” he adds softly. He goes back to his room without another word. Allison calls out apologies after him but he’s just too frustrated with the entire situation to give a response. 

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do about the present until it’s almost midnight and he remembers the box under his bed. 

He dives onto the floor and pulls out the box with his mostly forgotten dildo collection (he had moved Hale into his bed side drawer soon after he got him). The box is the perfect size though. Stiles sits on his bed and looks down at the box filled with all his old toys, toys that were replaced with Hale over a year ago now. Chad sits at the top, forgotten along with all the others.

The sentimental value of the box’s content shouldn’t be as great at is it. Stiles doesn’t know what to do with it’s contents. Logically, he knows he can go out and find a new box, but he feels like it’s time to let go. He has Derek now, and even though they seem to be taking the whole sex thing slow, he can’t imagine being with anyone but Derek. 

He finds himself tearing up as he puts all the toys in one of the Target bags he got on his shopping trip only an hour ago and puts it in the trashcan next to his desk. 

With the bag discarded onto the floor,  he places the wolf in the box and wraps that as well. Now only the card is left and Stiles picks it up from where he set it down on the bed. But once he holds it he doesn’t know what to write, because there is just so much he wants to say. The card slaps down on the desk and Stiles grabs a pen from his Batman mug. He chews the cap as he waits for inspiration to strike him. 

~~~

The drive to Derek’s apartment building is easily the most anxiety ridden half hour of Stiles' entire life. The fact that this could go one of two ways makes Stiles want to crawl out of his skin and slink back to his dad’s for their traditional Christmas. 

But now, Derek is so much more important than red velvet cheesecake and tree decorating. Having pizza and cake with Derek is so important to him that it scares him. It terrifies him. 

It’s almost paralyzing when he realizes that he’s giving up a family tradition for a boyfriend. He makes it all the way to the parking lot, the sun is still down for the most part, but Derek usually gets up early to work out so he should be awake. The tall building looms over him and only makes him more nervous. 

Stiles sits in the car for so long that the sun starts to peek out over the tree line in the distance. The Jeep’s engine shuts off and Stiles musters up the nerves enough to grab the presents that sit in the front seat beside him and flail his way out of the car. 

The sharp chill of the winter air makes Stiles wish he brought a thicker jacket, but he continues to the front door anyway. 

The industrial building Derek lives in has an old scary freight elevator that besides the fire escape is the only way up to Derek’s apartment. It creaks as it slowly moves up to the 8th floor where Derek’s apartment is. The colorfully wrapped presents in his hands seem very out of place in the brown, black, grey aesthetic of the building. You would never know it was Christmas, because apparently no one in this building celebrates it. 

The front door to Derek’s apartment is one of those huge sliding barn door types. The nerves he gained down in the parking lot seem to have disappeared and now that he actually has to face his maybe ex, it make the two scenarios of how this could end pop back into his head. 

Derek could yell and scream and slam the door in his face. Leaving Stiles alone on his doorstep heartbroken and alone on Christmas, or Derek could actually be willing to forgive him and they end up having a pleasant day. 

The hope that Derek will be happy to see him overpowers the doubt that is seeded in his brain and he brings his hand up to pound on the door. He doesn’t really comprehend how long he’s pounding until the door is janked open very angrily .

“Wha-” Derek’s gruff voice comes from behind the door but is stopped short. Derek is half naked, his boxers low on his hips and the soft peppering of chest hair covers his sculpted torso. His hair looks like he just got out of bed, it’s sticking up all over the place. 

“Um, hi,” shit, Stiles had woken him up, because who doesn’t like to sleep in on their birthday?

“Hi,” Just hearing Derek's voice makes his knees go weak. Stiles nearly collapses because he misses Derek so much. 

“Happy birthday,” he says and then remembers the presents in his hands. So he holds them out and thinks he must look like an idiot to Derek. Stiles didn’t have anything prepared to say, he thought he would, considering it  _ is  _ him, but he just didn’t think about what he was going to say. So what comes out instead is undeniable word vomit, “ I know you said you don’t want to make a big deal out of it, but I got you these. To be honest, I got them for you for Christmas but now they’re your birthday present because that is more important to me. ”

Derek takes the two parcels but Stiles is physically unable to stop talking, “ I told my dad that I wasn’t coming for Christmas. I’d like to be here, you know, not making a big deal out of your birthday with you. If you’ll have me,” Stilet tries to make himself stop, but he really needs to say this to Derek, “I love you, and I still love you after- after dinner. I want nothing more than to spend your birthday with you. Please.”

Derek looks at him, his face molded into an unreadable serious expression that scares the living hell out of him. The older man could literally say anything right now, he could destroy Stiles and in the same moment, he could make Stiles heart sore. 

“I’d like that a lot. If you stayed,” he finally says and Stiles can feel himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Derek turns and walks into the apartment leaving Stiles to follow and shut the door. 

~~~

The day goes remarkably well. Stiles doesn’t try to push Derek to talk about what happened during the fight, Laura makes a really great chocolate cake. They sit and watch Derek’s favorite movies despite Stiles’ complaints that they are pretentious. Derek even lets him curl up next to him and shove his cold feet under Derek’s thighs. 

Stiles is pleasantly surprised about how well it goes. 

“So… presents?” Stiles yawns around the words as he sits up and stretches his arms as the credits begin to roll. The sky outside the big bay windows is black. It doesn’t feel like he’s been here all that long, but it was an amazing day so the time had just flown by. Even though they really hadn’t made a big deal out of Derek’s birthday.

“Umm, yeah sure,” Derek rises from the couch to make his way to the table where he had put down Stiles’ gifts. There had already been a card on the table when Stiles arrived, it had a few stamps on it and by the name in the corner it came from Derek’s sister in New York. 

Laura didn’t get him anything. When Stiles had asked her earlier what she got Derek she had claimed that the cake was her gift, but she did slip  a card onto Derek’s small pile. Derek decides to open the card from Laura first. 

Stiles tentatively stands behind Derek, waiting to see if he pulls away. When he doesn’t, Stiles wraps his hands around his middle, looking over his shoulder to see the card. 

The card is obviously a child’s birthday card, Laura had just written a 2 in front of the 7 that was on there, the little frog had a birthday cake and hat on with the words “Look who’s (2)7!” The pre-printed greeting inside said “Happy birthday to my baby brother from your big sister!”

“Thanks Laura,” Derek dramatically rolls his eyes as he brings the card up to his shoulder to show the card to Stiles better. The eyeroll has no heat to it though, it makes Stiles thinks this happens every year.

“No problem little bro,” She smiles into the lip of her beer and  takes a swig. 

“Mine next!” Stiles lifts his chin off Derek’s shoulder and puts it back down. 

“I don’t know…” Derek looks at Stiles with his eyebrows up. Stiles can’t tell if he’s kidding or not. He’s been on his best behavior all day, and Derek seems willing to pick up where they left off, but Stiles is still on edge that he’ll fuck it up. 

“Oh come on already, I need to get home,” Laura starts slipping her jacket on. 

“Fine,” Derek reaches for the smaller of the two presents. He smiles and huffs out a laugh, Stiles assumes at the wrapping paper. 

“What? It’s the only one they had left that wasn’t Christmas. Or would you have preffed Princess Sofia? Perhaps Power Rangers? Or Oh! The Avengers!”

“Sure it was,” Derek tosses his head back in false frustration and rips the paper to reveal the stack of books. In his hands were hardback copies of  _ 1984, Animal Farm,  _ and  _ Anna Karenina.  _ He just holds them. Stiles can’t read his face because it goes back into that unreadable expression  it’s annoying. 

“Do you like them?” Derek seems to be lost in thought when Stiles voice breaks him of the spell he is under. Stiles steps away from behind him to stands right next so he can see his reaction 

“I- how did you know?” The wrapping paper is dismissed on the floor and Derek tosses the books around in his hands. Feeling the spine and flipping it open and hearing the spine crack and creak with newness. 

“When you were out, I was looking at your books. Those were the ones with the most wear so I wanted to get you something sturdier than paper back.” Stiles rubs the back of his hair. 

“Thank you,” his voice is lower than expected. Derek turns and pecks a kiss onto  Stiles’ lips. Books still in one hand and the other caressing Stiles neck softly. “Thank you,” he repeats.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles is kind of surprised with how quickly Derek has forgiven him. The kiss was unexpected, but pleasant. Stiles didn’t really realize how much he had missed Derek until that moment. His stomach filled with butterflies as he contemplated that he had probably made this whole thing a bigger deal than it actually was. “But you still have another present and a card to open,” a nervous hand points to the presents still on the table.

“Oh my god, I just want to go home,” Laura has her arms crossed and lols her head back. The stance reminds Stiles of a pouting teenager trying to get her way. 

“Patience is a virtue Laura,” Derek doesn’t take his eyes off of him, obviously ignoring his older sister.  Stiles can see Laura smiling at them though. Her face looks happy even though her body language suggests the opposite. She sticks her tongue out at them and winks at Stiles.

Derek sets the books back down on the table and grabs the second box. The box is lifted as though he thought it was going to be heavier. Within seconds, the paper and bow are discarded on the floor, and the plain box within causes Derek to look at him, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Open it!” Stiles says as he rolls his eyes, as if opening it wasn’t the obvious next move. 

Derek follows the directions he’s given and begins to rip open the package. The look of confusion on his face just deepens as he pulls out the stuffed animal that is curled up inside. Laura starts cackling from her spot a few feet away as soon as the little creature is fully out of the box and on display for everyone to see.

Derek looks at the little grey wolf that he is holding in his hand.

“Oh my god! It’s you!” She says and starts laughing again. Stiles feels his cheeks grow hot.

Derek looks at it again and sees that it has some big rectangles glued to it’s forehead. He tilts his head. His face is so hard to read sometimes. 

“You hate it. I’m sorry, it was dumb. It’s just that you said your favorite animal was a wolf and your grumpy sometimes so I made this grumpy wolf for you and-”

“Sourwolf,” Derek interrupts,  “His name is Sourwolf,” the decision is finalized with a nod. Laura is verging on hysterical laughter. 

“So you like it?” Stiles asks carefully again. He really doesn’t want to fuck this up. 

“I love it, thank you.” He gives Stiles another soft peck on the lips, which Stiles is still a little surprised about. 

“Okay, this is too much for me. I’m leaving. Have fun with whatever it is you kids are getting up to tonight,” Laura takes this as her cue to leave. Stiles is grateful because he wants to be alone with Derek for a little bit before he inevitably leaves as well. They really need to talk. 

“Bye Laura!” Stiles calls out and waves at her, before the metal door is opened and closed quickly. They are left alone in the quiet for a second.

“Stiles, I-” Derek doesn’t get a chance to say anything because Stiles leans over and kisses him. He doesn't know why he does it, in the context of this entire situation it seems like the most wrong thing to do. But fuck, it feels nice to lick into Derek’s lips, his beard brushing against Stiles’ face. He might have just fucked this whole thing up, but at least he got one hell of a kiss on the way out. 

The kiss breaks, and Stiles waits for a slap or something, but nothing happens. Instead, Derek looks perplexed as to what just happened, and brings his hand up to touch his lips.

“You have to open your card,” Stiles has a goofy smile on his face as he stuffs his hands back in his pockets. Derek’s hand lingers in the air for a second before he seems to understand what Stiles asked of him and picks up the card from where it is still on the table.

The card is cute, it has a kid with a red hoodie just like the one Stiles wears, and a beautiful grey husky that he drew Sharpie eyebrows on it. Derek huffs out a laugh and opens the card. Stiles spent a fair amount of time trying to figure out what he was going to write. He almost didn’t write anything, then he almost wrote a book about why he was sorry and how much of an idiot he was. 

In the end though, he ended up with just a little inscription right underneath the printed greeting. 

_ “Derek, I’m sorry for overreacting. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like that. I love you and happy birthday. Love Stiles.” _

Derek reads the card. If his moving pupils have anything to say about it, he reads it several times in a few moments. People say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, but with Derek, it’s the eyebrows that tell all about him. They go from being high on his forehead as he reads the words he scribbled on the card, to furrowed, almost angry looking. 

Stiles brings his hands out of his pockets, and starts rubbing them together in the hope to find some relief for the anxiety the look on Derek’s face if giving him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Derek speaks up, his voice low and his sight still locked on the card. 

“No, you should have told me when you were ready. I shouldn’t have forced you to say anything.” Stiles takes a step closer and reaches out to grab Derek’s forearm. 

“I love it,” Derek motions with his head to the pile of gifts and the card Stiles has given him. “Thank you.” He goes in for a kiss. Stiles lets him. The card falls onto the table and Derek pulls Stiles in closer. 

Derek opens his mouth and Stiles follows suit, the two of them licking into each other. Stiles starts to roam his hands up and down the other man’s back, playing with the hem of the shirt at his trim waist. Derek can’t seem to keep his hands off of the nape of his neck and his fingers tangle into the tuffs of hair there too. 

“Are we boyfriends again?” Stiles breathes out. “Because I really want to be boyfriends again,” the words sound jumbled as the come out of his mouth but he means them. God does he mean them. 

Stiles moves forward a little to try and move to the couch, Derek in front of him, who stumbles at the sudden movement. Stiles catches him by putting a hand on his lower back, his other hand following soon after. 

“We were never not boyfriends Stiles,” and that is- again surprising. “Unless we weren’t boyfriends. In which case, you never told me.”

Stiles’ hand roam onto Derek’s magnificent ass and Derek seems to like it enough to start arching into the sensation. Stiles works his hands into the pockets, grabbing, and pulling all over. Derek tries to reciprocate but is too distracted by the stimulation of his ass. 

Derek pulls one of his hands roaming a hand around the back of his neck and down his front, over his collar bones and his pecks. They bump into the back of the couch, Stiles making a little squeak as he feels Derek’s thighs hit the furniture but the kiss is unbroken. Stiles pulls his hands around Derek's hips to the button of his jeans. 

The whole thing seems a little frantic, but 8 months is a long time to be celibate. 

“Is this really happening?” Stiles can feel his fingers expertly unbutton the jeans on his boyfriend. The kiss is broken for a moment as the question whether he and Derek are really going to have sex is posed.

“If you want it to,” Derek tries to settle himself on the back of the couch but Stiles won’t let that happen. 

“That was a rhetorical question. I want nothing more, I’ve waited months for this,” Stiles pulls Derek back up and tries to kiss him again. The only thing that stops him is the look on Derek‘s face.

“Are you sure?” Derek looks so worried, brows knitted together with concern. . 

“Yes Derek. I want this.” Derek’s hesitation makes Stiles think for a second before asking, “Do you?” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek and looks at him. He’s so beautiful. He get’s that it’s odd to think that men are beautiful but Derek definitely is something that he could imagine in a museum. His eyes were so green in the low light of the loft. 

“Yes,” the answer is so soft and quiet that Stiles can tell it was meant for just them. Derek told him about his exes, how hard it is for him. The stories of what some people did to try and manipulate him for his money made it obvious why he wanted to wait before initiating sex. Stiles knows how important this was for Derek, how much the older man trusts him. All Stiles can do is smile. 

Derek gets Stiles’ lips back on his and now they’re moving away from the couch and to the bed. Derek smiles into the kiss and it’s so unreal and better than anything that Stiles could have imagined. 

Derek is so gentle and careful that Stiles doesn’t even believe that this is the same man who once punched a dude for grabbing Laura’s ass. Stiles’ legs hit the edge of the bed, and they fall onto the soft pillow top. 

The weight of Derek on top of him is amazing and Stiles can’t believe how lucky he is to be here with the man he loves. A huff of laughter seeps out as Derek manages to straddle Stiles, they keep kissing. The kiss is broken as Derek peels his shirt off.

“Wow,” Stiles awes at the chiseled chest that is revealed. Derek just smiles really big and comes down to kiss him again. He starts pulling at Stiles’ shirt and Stiles obliges as he starts to shimmy out of it, breaking the kiss again to have Derek pull it over his head and throw it somewhere to be found later. 

Stiles reaches for Derek’s belt and he hears the heavy thud of boots falling to the floor. He kicks his own shoes off and manages to scrape his socks off too. Cloth rustles as Derek pushes his pants down and after they fall to the floor, he starts  working to get Stiles’ off too. Slipping the material down the duvet, kissing down Stiles chest to the elastic of his underwear as he does. 

Stiles can’t stop the urge to thrust into the touch of Derek’s lips on his hips. When Derek’s lips wander even lower, he grips Derek’s hair into his hands, tugging and pulling between his fingers. Derek pulls his underwear off, throwing it to join the shirt somewhere in the room. 

But before Derek touches his already fully hard erection, Derek sits  himself up enough so that Stiles can scoot up on the bed closer to the headboard so their legs aren’t hanging off the bottom. Stiles just looks at his amazing boyfriend as he plays with the elastic of his boxers. This is a moment that Stiles has dreamt of for months. His own erection dripping as he watches Derek pull down the black material to reveal his throbbing member. 

The piece of fabric falls to the floor and…. and….. Well that’s Stiles’ dildo. 

Like, Derek’s dick, looks like Hale. Stiles knows that thing very well and  _ that  _ is Hale. 

“Dude, I don’t want to freak you out or anything-”

“Is something wrong?” Derek looks down at himself, there are beads of come dripping from the tip..

“No no no, it’s just that- Well your dick looks like- my… ” Stiles can’t believe he’s saying it, he’s just a little disoriented about the fact that his boyfriend’s dick looks like his favorite dildo.

“What?” Derek tilts his head like a confused puppy. He looks down at himself and back up at Stiles after he sees that nothing is wrong. But something is wrong, because Derek has Hale on him. Stiles knows that piece of whatever Hale is made of just as well as he knows his own dick, and that there, is Hale. 

“Nothing, nevermind. I don’t know why I said that,” he scrambles to get up on his knees, reaches out to grab Derek’s hand and pulls him into a kiss. They fall back onto the bed in a fit of giggles. The distraction comes at a perfect time. 

Derek licks back into Stiles mouth, one hand on his hair and the other down south stroking his cock. Stiles’ hands roam his ass and thighs.

“Fuck me,” Stiles moans. “Please,” the word falls out of his mouth in a whimper. 

“Of course.” 

Stiles can feel Derek’s hot breath against his lips. Derek peers down at him, his pupils blown and wanting, he and trails kisses down his face and onto his neck. The only thing Stiles can think about is how much blood is rushing south. 

“God Derek, hurry up.” He can’t believe how fast he is unraveling, but if Derek doesn’t do something soon he is going to come sooner rather than later. Even if Derek loves him, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself like that in front of him.

“No, I want this to be special.” 

Stiles can hear the smile in his voice as the cap of the lube pops open. It hits him just what this means for them. Suddenly Stiles wants it to last a lot longer too. Derek hikes up his leg over his shoulder, Stiles easily being manhandled by him.

“Okay,” Stiles says. “Ohhh!” ” A finger starts to trace lightly around his hole, just teasing at the rim. 

Derek doesn’t say anything, he just leans down and peppers Stiles with kisses as he keeps his finger tracing around the tight rim. Stiles can’t help but thrust up awkwardly a little, a smile creeps onto Derek’s face, and they both huff out a laugh.

Derek’s finger slides smoothly  into him and Stiles mewls at the sensations. He has one hand around Derek’s neck and the other clutching onto his back as Derek starts to rock in and out, finding a rhythm. It gets quiet as the two rock together. There is no way that the moans that are coming from him can be stopped. The soft wines from his boyfriend make it a little less embarrassing. 

“Fuck,” Stiles moans out. The sensation isn’t anything new to him, but the fact that it’s  _ Derek _ doing this to him that is making it feel like the first time. Also the fact that it this is happening with another human being, not his own hand. 

After a few moments, Derek slips another in and Stiles moans when he starts to slowly scissor his fingers. 

“Der-” Stiles reaches down to pump his cock a couple times just to alleviate some of the need for friction. 

“Almost there” his breath is labored a little.  

Stiles can feel more lube being added and the third finger is gliding inside with the others. “God, you’re so tight.” Stiles has imagined those words so many times but hearing them in real life is nothing compared to the fantasies he has had. Somehow Derek has the time and skill to open a condom with one hand while his mouth is attached to Stiles neck, because he can hear a condom being opened.The sound makes Stiles mentally prepare himself for the impending loss in his ass. 

“Ready?” Suddenly, his ass was empty, and the word breaks the light moans Stiles was giving off because of the emptiness. He lets go of Derek as he sits up to put the condom on. Electing to grab at Derek’s thighs while Derek is fiddling with the condom. The best response he can give is a nod, he is so gone he can’t even get himself to say anything. “Okay, here we go,” Derek announces. 

Stiles can feel Derek’s dick starting to enter him and he could swear that he’s been here before, that this dick is familiar but the only explanation he can think of is unreasonable. Derek pushes into him slowly and eventually bottoms out while still paying his neck more attention than it deserves, but Stiles can’t shake the fact that Derek’s balls are hitting exactly where Hale’s do. 

“So, this is going to sound- sound weird but- oh god. You feel, so good, but like familiar?” Derek holds himself still for a moment to  let Stiles get used to the girth of his dick. Stiles squirms a little and Derek must see that his eyebrows are pulled together like he’s trying to remember something. 

“What?” Derek has no idea what Stiles is talking about, but at the same time, Stiles around him feels like something he’s felt before oo. A familiar tightness and warmth, but this was their first time together. How could this be familiar? 

Derek racks his brain for any moment that he and Stiles could have done anything like this in the past, maybe before they became a couple? But Derek didn’t go out all that much and Stiles was still really focused on school.

Derek doesn’t dwell on it too much, the warmth of Stiles pulling him back and making him thrust into Stiles. His hands are balling up the sheets and his mouth is hanging open. Stiles starts to slowly rock back to get Derek to start moving a little more, but the older man seems determined to draw this out. Within a few thrusts, Stiles is panting and the sounds that are escaping him make Derek want to pound in, but this is special and he wants to make it last. 

They rock together for a little bit, Stiles slowly starts to suggest a faster speed. Derek agrees with it, as his own impatiences starts to come through. 

Derek leans down and starts sucking at Stiles’ neck, and the younger man brings his hands to pull Derek close as he continues to thrust into him with a steadily increasing pace. Suddenly Derek can feel one of Stiles hands roam down his back towards his ass. The hand is shaky, but lands on Derek’s ass without a problem and Stiles urges Derek to go a little faster. 

Stiles mentioned dildos, maybe this is just habit? Derek follows Stiles nonverbal directions.

“Fuck Stiles,” Derek says as Stiles picks up the pace a little more. Derek is slamming into Stiles at this point, and he can feel his balls slapping against his ass. The sensations brings back memories of those dreams of Mike he has. The whole situation is bring back bits of the dreams he had. Mike looks a lot like Stiles, and the placement and feeling of this tinkles the back of his mine like he’s been here before, but he knows he hasn’t.

The unmistakable sound of skin hitting skin is loud and brings him back to reality after getting lost in his own head for a second. The slick of the lube makes the weirdest little noise but Derek can’t help but like hearing it.

Stiles is very vocal, he moans, and groans, and grunts with every move he makes. No actual words come from his mouth, but the completely blissed out look on his face makes Derek want to keep it there for as long as he can.

Derek can feel his orgasm start to grow, Stiles is moving more frantically under him, he must be almost there, too. Stiles pants only get harder and harder, Derek notices that neither of his hands has left once to touch his own dick, instead one is still on his back holding in place as best it can and the other still down near his hole. 

He was going to come untouched. 

And that thought alone drives Derek right over the edge and a second later he is coming with a long, low grunt. Beneath him, Stiles has his eyes clenched shut, his mouth laying open completely slack as his own orgasm builds. Derek can feel himself pulsing into Stiles and the constrictions of Stiles’ hole around his dick. 

There is an inkling of familiarity to it too, but he doesn't have time to think about it before Stiles bares down and grounds with his own orgasm. 

The orgasm rips through Stiles like it has dozens of times before. There is still a lingering thought in his head that he’s been here before, no matter how many times he’s imagined this situation, it’s going a little to similar for his liking. His orgasm is intense though, like it is whenever he’s using Hale, but he can’t think about it too much because Derek has his mouth on his a second later. 

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles neck kissing him deeply as he pulls Stiles into a post orgasm cuddle, spunk covers his stomach, but he doesn’t mind. He lays them down and brings Stiles closer, slipping out of Stiles as they catch their breath. 

They lay there for a moment, basking in bliss. Derek’s eyes get heavier as they lay there, he can feel stiles squirm. He knows he should get up to start cleaning them, but he can’t even imagine moving right now. Everything is perfect. 

It’s quiet for a moment, but Stiles can’t stop thinking about how eerily familiar this is. Sure he considered Hale and Derek sharing a name was nothing but a coincidence, but now that they had sex and it reminded him so vividly of the times he used Hale, i t had to be something more. 

Derek is nodding off but Stiles mind is going faster than he would care to admit after an amazing orgasm like that. Then suddenly the name of the url he bought Hale from. 

Magicdildos.com. 

Stiles turns his head and looks at Derek, “This is going to sound very insane but I think I bought a magic dildo that is an exact replica of your dick from this website online because while we were having sex just now it felt like I was using my dildo, whose name happens to be Hale, and that can’t be a coincidence. Can it?” He’s still panting after he finishes, but Derek just pulls him in for a kiss. 

“I think you may be onto something there, because for the past like, year, I’ve been having these, episodes of masturbation where I feel like I’m in someone. This someone was so vivid in my dreams and day dream and he looked exactly like you, I’ve come to realize.”

“Huh, that’s weird,” Stiles doesn’t know what Derek means, and he is too busy trying to bask in the afterglow now that he’s got that off his chest. He kisses Derek again, his lips were red from where he was biting them. Their now flaccid dicks are rubbing up against each other over the sheets, “I love you Derek. Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, I love you too.” They grow quiet, Derek flips onto his back and Stiles puts his head on Derek’s chest and he’s listening to the soft bum bum of his heartbeat, letting it lull him to sleep. 

Derek’s breath evens out and he himself is almost asleep when he asks, “This is going to be a regular thing now right? Because, we’ve been dating for like 8 months and I don’t think I can go on without having sex with you on a regular basis.”

Derek laughs, “Yes Stiles, this is going to be a regular thing.” Derek kisses the top of his head, a smile on both their faces as they drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? 
> 
> One more chapter, the epilogue!
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT!!! IT'S DONE! OMG. 
> 
> I really _really_ wanted to get this done by the end of the year, and I'm glad that I got the chance to do that.
> 
> This is kind of a big moment for me guys. Like, this has been two years in the making and with less than a thousand words, my first long fic will be done!! 
> 
> Wow, I want to show my undying love for [Larissa](http://ohfuckthisshit.tumblr.com/) for sticking with me and beta-ing this thing for the past year. You're a real tropper, I owe you many cookies. I cannot forget [Caitlin](https://acountrygirlsfun.tumblr.com/) because lately she has heard me bitch and complain about this damn fic more than anyone. I owe you many cookies as well friend. 
> 
> Without further ado, here it is ladies, germs, and worms!!

“Stiles we are not doing this right now!” Derek is looking at his boyfriend who is holding up the velvet pouch he just pulled out of the drawer next to his bed. 

“Der, don’t you want to know what that weird feeling was? The universe is trying to tell us something and we need to listen!” He is waving the pouch around in the air by the little draw string that keeps it closed. 

“Stiles, this is a bunch of bullcrap. There is no such thing as magic and there is no such thing as magic dildos.” Derek’s arms are crossed over his chest and he is leaning against the back of the wall that Stiles’ bed is pressed against, watching as Stiles digs through the piles of papers on his desk. He pulls out a piece of paper victoriously and makes a small “Ah ha!”

“Okay, I can’t explain the website not existing, that was weird, but look! I still have the instructions! It says right here ‘ _ This item is made with only the best materials found in the realm’  _  the REALM Derek? You’re going to try and tell me that that doesn’t sound the least bit suspicious to you?” 

“No, because I don’t want to know! Please put that thing back, you don’t need it anymore. You have the real deal right here!” Derek steps closer to Stiles to try and distract him, but that doesn’t seem to work either. 

“OH MY GOD. The real deal? The Real Deal? Derek, that’s what this was called! That website used magic dildos to get us together!” Stiles rushes over to the open laptop on the desk and tries to type in the url again only for the 404 message to pop up. 

“Stiles don’t be ridiculous. Come on, we’re going to be late for the movie,” Derek pushes himself off the back of the couch and tries to grab Stiles’ hand to pull him away. 

“Hold on, what if I can prove it?” Stiles pulls the velvet pouch close to his chest. 

“And just how are you going to do that?” His arms come up against his chest again. Stiles wouldn’t let this go for the past couple of days. 

“Look,” He opens the pouch and pulls out a… flaccid dildo? What? “Close your eyes.” 

Derek doesn’t know why he’s humoring Stiles, but he does. With his eyes shut he sighs deeply and gets ready for something to happen. Then all of a sudden there is a hand on his dick; but his pants are still on. He opens his eyes to find Stiles cupping the dildo with his hand. His eyes shoot down to his crotch where it looks undisturbed. 

“What the fuck?” Derek watches as Stiles takes the tip of the dildo into his mouth and can feel the swirl of his tongue play with the tip of his dick. “Fucking stop that Stiles!” Stiles pulls off immediately. 

“Told you,” he sounds like an indigent child. Derek is more than a little freaked out. 

“So all those times? All those weird masturbation hallucinations were you? Playing with a dildo… that is somehow synced up to my penis?”

“I guess so.” Stiles shrugs. 

“I was out to dinner with Laura when that first happened!! I was hiding in the men’s restroom for an hour! Stiles!”

“How was I supposed to know!” Stiles puts the dildo back in the pouch and closes it. 

“Put that thing in a safe place. And don’t ever touch it again. Come on, we’re late for the movie now.” Derek turns and grabs his jacket and his keys. He hears Stiles put the pouch back into his nightstand and follow after him. 

 

Derek tries to get Stiles to leave the thing in a safe, but that ends the first time Derek has to go out of town. After that, Derek can admit that there are some advantages to this magic dildo that phone sex will never be able to emulate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was so short, I know, I'm sorry. But I just needed to finish this up in a good, little, happy moment. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been here since the beginning and stuck with me through the long wait for the eleventh chapter. If you're just joining in on the fun, thanks for joining and I really hope you enjoyed it. It's been a blast writing this and I'm excited to get to be able to work on a new project. 
> 
> Please, please leave a comment! I hate begging for comments but I really do appreciate every single one. Hit that kudos button too if you feel I deserve it. 
> 
> Come chill with me on [tumblr.](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
